Golden Lavender
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "In Love with the 'Forbidden One'". A new generation of Hyuga and Uchiha has been born! How will this affect Konoha and all its ninja, when Orochimaru is searching for a new body?
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Lavender**

Mitsuki Hyuga struggled through giving birth to twins, boys. It was in her family's line to have twins every generation, usually identical. But after it was over, the bleeding couldn't seem to be stopped.

Sasuke Uchiha, her husband for near seven years, took her hand in both of his. "Mitsuki, you can't die! You're the head of the clan and bearer of the Kekkei Genkai!"

"Sasuke…" she whispered, a trickle of blood escaping her lips. "Please, do something for me…"

He nodded, leaning closer to her.

"Call our twin sons Hiro and Seiji…and…"

"Mitsuki, please, stay with me!" Sasuke pleaded, involuntary tears coming to his eyes.

She smiled faintly up at him. "…bring Hinata-chan back to Konohagure and have her trained as a ninja…don't tell her about her origins…" The Hyuga head winced, but kept speaking. "…and tell Naruto…I…" Her mouth moved silently, but Sasuke read the movement the same as if he was using the Sharingan. "…please."

He nodded and felt her hand getting colder as the blood gushed out of her. "Your dying wishes will be obeyed, Mitsuki. You have my word, my love."

Her eyes were starting to dull, but she tightened her fingers around her husband's hand. "Sasuke…call Neji…I have something to tell him."

He nodded and gestured for a servant to do so. Only seconds after, the imposing older man came in, his eyes full of concern. He saw the blood and sat next to his cousin. "Mitsuki, you called for me?"

She gave the same faint smile and only the slightest movement of her head signaled that she nodded. "Yes… dear cousin…I did…"

"I saw you had twins. Congratulations on becoming a mother of three. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes…" She attempted to reach for him, and he helped her, as she slid her fingers underneath his forehead protector. She closed her eyes as chakra flowed through her arm to the palm of her hand. Neji gasped, yanking his forehead protector off, Sasuke's eyes widening at seeing the green marking that told of him being the branch family of the Hyuga clan, a "caged bird", vanish. "I…set you free… You no longer have to be trapped…like your father… You have a choice now… After this…there will be no more members of the 'branch family' of our clan…"

"Mitsuki, your kindness is bestowed on the most unworthy of people," Neji murmured, happiness in his eyes. "Thank you, cousin. From the bottom of my heart."

"No…thank you…for befriending me…when you had no reason…to…" Both her hands fell limp, her eyes drifting shut as she took her last labored breath.

Sasuke growled, letting his wife's hand go, swearing under his breath. Neji stood, turning to the mourning man.

"Sasuke-kun."

Dark eyes met lavender. "What is it?"

"Fulfill Mitsuki's last wishes. I'll take care of affairs until you get back."

Sasuke stood, but nodded, turning to go. He then whispered, "Neji…"

"Yes?"

"Make sure she gets a proper funeral, one that she deserves."

"Of course."

He stepped out, to see his son, who Mitsuki had insisted on calling Itachi, despite everyone's protests, sitting obediently on a bench, just outside the door. His dark eyes, pure Uchiha, still held some of his mother's softness. The Uchiha clan would live on with him, unless Sasuke decided to leave the Hyuga clan and remarry, something he would never do. The boy looked up through messy bangs that pointed to his mother, his hair longer than most boys his age because it grew so fast.

"Otou-san!" he cried, running to his father.

Sasuke accepted the hug, it making him feel a little better, despite that he'd just lost his wife. He could see her in this six-year-old, although he carried the Kekkei Genkai of his father. Although he was only six, he'd learned Sharingan at the tender age of five and quite a few techniques he could already use that his father had had trouble learning at eight. He learned so quickly that his father was afraid that he would turn ambitious like his namesake.

But, alas, he had Mitsuki's cheerful outlook on life, not wanting to do anything but be the best ninja for Konohagure he could. He was still in the academy, but he was the top of his class, partly because of his genius, partly because of the training his father gave him almost every day. Although Sasuke knew it would be wrong, he had said once, when he'd been particularly proud of what Itachi had done, "You are my son indeed." The same thing his father had said to his elder brother, then himself, when the older of the two had been twisted by his ambition. It made him feel sick that he'd praised his son the same way that made him feel jealous of his elder brother. He hoped that one of the twins would receive his Kekkei Genkai, but he doubted it, it would be more likely that they would carry the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai and be trained by Neji.

But Sasuke could hope, since they were his sons. He wanted to train each of them to be powerful users of fire, like the Uchiha clan symbol claimed, a red fan. Itachi had already filled that role, but he didn't want to show favoritism, like his father had. It was something he never wanted to do, but he was proud of Itachi's abilities. He would never say his father's favorite saying again, it didn't matter if he had to bite his lip through to stop himself.

"Itachi, would you like to go with me on a little trip?" he asked, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Are we going to train?!" the child asked excitedly, since he loved training with his father.

"Yes, we will," the father allowed, so Itachi would be safe with him and not suffer from not going to school.

"Yay!" Itachi cheered, before running to his room to pack.

Sasuke packed some things as well, before meeting his firstborn son outside his room, which had more ninja things in it than toys, because he had matured quickly which was the cause of his training. The man sighed a little before lifting Itachi up on his hip, which the boy never had experienced with him, only his mother.

"Otou-san, you've never carried me like this before," he observed, smiling.

"You need to be coddled a little more, even though you act so mature."

The little boy's bright smile was enough for him to go on to the Uzamaki household. He knocked and was answered by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! This is a surprise!" she greeted, smiling. "Itachi-kun, too! You're so cute!"

Itachi had an annoyed look on when she pinched his cheek. "Hello, Sakura-san."

Sasuke noticed she was heavily pregnant, but on her hip was a pink-haired girl with blue eyes, four years old. She waved at Itachi, giggling. " 'tachi-kun!" she chirped.

"Hi, Fuu-chan," Itachi acknowledged, almost rolling his eyes. The little girl loved him to pieces, but he just thought she was annoying.

"Sakura, is your blockhead of a husband here?"

"I heard that, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled, followed by the man himself, who aimed a punch at his rival's face.

Sasuke dodged easily and smirked. "Still as slow as ever. Mitsuki wanted to have a few words, but since she… died just a little while ago, I must tell you."

Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt, eyes on fire. "What did you do to her, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "She died from giving birth to twins. Two boys. Hiro and Seiji. Whether or not they take my name or hers will matter all on which Kekkei Genkai they inherited. She said that after all this time, she's sorry that she couldn't accept you. Also, she asked me to go retrieve Hinata-chan. Where is she?"

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing the name and he crossed his arms in an "X". "No way am I telling you!"

Sasuke sighed, then murmured, "It's one of Mitsuki's last wishes…"

Naruto noticed the deep sadness in his tone. He softened a little, then muttered, "All right, she's in the Country of Field, the last I heard."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "The Country of Field…where the Hidden Village of Sound is supposedly located. Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's what I heard. Good enough for you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to go. "Thank you, Naruto. I'll be going now, she could be in danger, since she could be…"

He then ran like the hounds of Hades were nipping at his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sorry for the late update, i was busy reading one of my new favorite manga, Skip Beat! They have an anime out, too in Japanese! It's really good!

So this next chapter is for you who're reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi did his best to keep up with his father, but he tired after only an hour of running. He slowed, gasping for breath. "Otou-san! I…can't…!"

Sasuke paused and picked up the boy, before resuming his run. He made it to the Country of Field in record time, before setting Itachi down. "From this point on, we may meet ninja from the Hidden Village of Sound. It won't be like school or our training. Don't let anyone touch you here. Understand?"

Itachi nodded, staying right next to his only living parent now. They walked through each village, asking about a girl with gold hair and lavender eyes. Sasuke grew increasingly more nervous as time went on, thinking that they might have to find the Hidden Village of Sound and find Hinata, who would be seven years old now. But what could they do besides keep her? She didn't know anything about her Kekkei Genkai, but then again, she could be skilled like her mother.

They were traveling through a particularly thick patch of forest, when Sasuke held up his hand for them to stop. He strained his hearing and picked up someone talking.

"…definitely Uchiha, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but kept listening.

_"__Is it Sasuke?"_ Orochimaru's voice demanded.

"Yes, and a little boy. I cannot see his face, but he has dark hair."

_"__Capture them both, we'll figure out the identity of the boy later."_

"All right, Orochimaru-sama."

Before the enemy could act, Sasuke picked up his son and jumped into the trees above, leaping from branch to branch with lightning speed, but he heard their pursuer close behind. Itachi looked over his father's shoulder and his little hands did a set of seals before he lifted his hand to his lips. "Fire style: Blazing Fireball!"

He blew fire at the ninja, who cried out as his clothes caught the flames. It also singed Sasuke's shirt on his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. They escaped from the forest, Sasuke putting his son down and placed a hand on his head, rubbing a little. "Good job, Itachi."

Itachi smiled and nodded. "I did what I could to protect you, Otou-san."

Yells came from up ahead, before a little girl around seven came running, a handkerchief over her hair and wearing a tattered dress. She ran past the pair, before she stopped. Her eyes looked Sasuke up and down, before they landed on his forehead protector. The lavender orbs sparkled as their owner bowed. "Ninja-san, please! I'm but a beggar girl trying to make my way to the Country of Fire! Could you protect me?!"

Sasuke saw a bit of blonde under the kerchief and nodded. "Do you have anything to pay me with?"

She looked thoughtful while patting her well-worn garment. Her eyes watered as she pulled out something gold from her dress before she held it out. "Here. This is all I have of worth, Ninja-san. A locket from my mom."

It was round with the Konohagure leaf engraved on it, the name "Hyuga" under it. Sasuke took it and inspected it. It looked like an heirloom, but he picked up the little girl on his hip before nodding to Itachi, the pair running back towards Konohagure, where they would be safe.

* * *

So, what'll happen next, I wonder...

Only one way to find out, because I'll be posting in a couple of days! See you then!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**sighs** Late again! I really need to get myself back on schedule! Sorry people!

What new adventures will this little girl that Sasuke and his son Itachi have found have?

Enjoy!

* * *

The little girl gazed at the village as they stepped through the gates. Her lavender eyes shined at the wondrous sight of the mountain with the carvings of the five Hokages. She then turned to her half-brother and stepfather, not that she knew who they were, and asked, "Where are we?"

Itachi looked to her and chirped, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or formally known as, Konohagure!" **A/N: Have I been spelling that name right? I've seen at least a couple different spellings for the village, so I'm not quite sure which is right...**

The little girl grinned and jumped up and down, cheering. "Yay! I've finally found it!"

Sasuke turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She pointed at him. "You're a ninja of this village, right mister?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

"The same symbol that's on your forehead protector is on the locket I gave to you! My mom has to be here! I hope I find her and my dad!"

Sasuke tried not to think how broken this little girl would be when she found out her mother was dead and that both she and her father had never married, that she was a child of compromise. All her siblings had been born within wedlock, on both sides. She probably had another brother or sister, since Sakura had probably had her baby by now, since they'd been gone a month searching for this little girl that he knew had to be Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back!"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura running to him, Fuu at her heels, a baby wrapped in a blanket nestled in her arms. He smiled a little and waved, as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Did your mission go well? In the Country of Field?"

Sasuke looked uneasy, but nodded. "I had a run-in with some of Orochimaru's thugs, but I got out unscathed because of Itachi's quick thinking. I found what I was searching for. How did things go with having your baby, Sakura?"

"Oh, do you want to see him? Naruto wanted to tell you himself, but he didn't know when you'd be coming back. His name is Konohamaru!"

Sasuke took the infant, seeing the boy was definitely his father's son. Wild blonde hair and his mother's green eyes. "Konohamaru? Isn't that the name of one of the chunin, the grandson of the Third?"

"Yes, but Konohamaru-kun didn't mind. Actually, he was proud to share a name with his idol's first boy. Naruto wants to see you, but he said not to bring what you found. Do you know what he means?"

Sasuke shot a glance at Hinata, who was chatting with Itachi and Fuu like they were best friends. He nodded to Sakura, handing little Konohamaru back to his mother. "I should go. Neji should be waiting for me and I should formally meet my newborn sons."

"So it was twins after all?"

"Yes, she named them again. Hiro and Seiji. They're just a month old now, and they've never seen either of their parents."

Sakura looked concerned. "You look so sad, Sasuke-kun. Did something happen to her?"

"She died after giving birth to Seiji, but gave her last wishes to me and freed Neji of being forced to be of the branch family of the clan."

"Oh, I see. I suppose you want to pay your respects after talking with Neji."

"Yes, I do. I'll see you some other time, Sakura."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Come on, Fuu."

Fuu took her mother's hand and waved to Itachi, who rolled his eyes. "Bye-bye, 'tachi-kun! Bye-bye, Onee-san!"

Sasuke turned to his new ward. "What's your name? You never told me."

"I'm Hyuga Hinata!" the lavender-eyed girl proclaimed, putting up two fingers in a victory sign.

"Hyuga? How do you know your last name is Hyuga?"

"Because of the locket! It was my mother's, so it has to be her last name, because I doubt any lady would have the first name Hyuga!"

Sasuke nodded, knowing that she was right. "All right, let's get going. Itachi, Hinata-chan."

Itachi followed eagerly after his father, Hinata trying to see everything along their path. She often asked questions, which were answered. Her eyes widened when they stepped up to the gates to the Hyuga manor. The name plate matched the name on her locket. Sasuke pushed the doors open and the trio entered.

When they breached the main house, a servant greeted them. "Welcome back, Uchiha-sama and young master. Neji-sama is waiting for you just down the hall."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and waved to the two children. They walked to the audience chamber, where Neji was waiting. Sasuke opened the shoji and was startled to see Neji standing just beyond the doorway.

"Neji, I've come back with what I was asked to bring."

Neji nodded. "I see. I have something that might bring gladness to your heart, Sasuke."

He waved to the end of the room, and Sasuke followed his gesture, his eyes widening at the sight. Tears came to the corners of his eyes in joy and he ran straight across the rice mat flooring.

" 'Tsuki!" he cried, throwing his arms around the woman.

She smiled and put her arms carefully around him. "Sasuke…remember where you are."

He jerked back, letting her kneel and getting down on one knee himself. "Hyuga-sama, I brought her back."

Mitsuki nodded, her eyes closed. "Yes, I knew you would. May I see her?"

Sasuke turned and called, "Son, bring her forward."

Itachi took Hinata by the arm and brought her forward, kneeling like his father while Hinata knelt, then bowed low. Mitsuki heard the girl's light footsteps and smiled softly. "Hinata-chan…am I right?"

"Yes, Hyuga-sama," Hinata replied. "Thank you for having your ninja bring me here."

Mitsuki giggled delicately, which wasn't like her. "Dear girl, Sasuke doesn't serve me, he's my husband. I too was a ninja, before I became the head of the Hyuga clan."

Hinata's eyes brightened in excitement. "Then you must know my mother, Hyuga-sama!"

Mitsuki nodded, then waved to a memorial. "My twin sister, Hinata. But please, do not tell anyone, because she didn't have you in the best of circumstances."

Sasuke handed his wife the locket Hinata had given him as payment. "She gave me this for safe passage here."

Mitsuki looked pained, then the serene smile came to her face again. "Dear girl, you cannot give this as payment. Here, take it back."

Hinata took it and put it around her neck. "Thank you. Um…Hyuga-sama…do you know my father, then?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I'm sorry child, there I cannot help you."

Hinata sighed and lowered her head. Her mother turned her head towards Neji. "Cousin, would you take Hinata-chan as a student, since you aren't training anyone at the moment?"

Neji nodded and waved to Hinata. "Come, Hinata-chan. You'll be my student from now on, and attend the ninja academy."

Once Hinata had gone with her new teacher, Mitsuki held out her hands and Itachi flew into them. "Itachi, my little boy. Were you all right on the trip you took with your father?"

Itachi nodded, grinning. "Yes, Oka-san! Otou-san and I trained a lot! I think Hinata-chan is a very nice girl!"

"Would you go play for a while, my dear one? Your father and I need to talk."

Itachi gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before running out. Mitsuki sighed in contentment. "Ah, my dear Itachi, what I would I do without him?"

Sasuke put his arms around her once more, before whispering, "I was sure you were dead, my love. What happened?"

"I thought I was dead too. But when I woke again, it was in darkness. All light has been blocked from my eyes, yet a new ability has come to me. I can use my Byakugan without the use of my eyes. I can move around just fine, I just have my eyes closed because of what blindness has done to my eyes, so Neji says."

Her eyes opened and Sasuke gasped. Her eyes, instead of their usual lavender, were now colorless, the only thing indicating that she even had normal eyes instead of no irises or pupils at all were the black rings around where the lavender used to be. He put a hand on her cheek, murmuring, "You were lucky to have come out from a near-death experience with just your eyesight gone, Mitsuki. Do you think you'll get missions once more, now that you're on your feet again?"

"No, even though I'm a jonin. I have to take care of my family and clan, as the head. Hiro and Seiji are a handful as it is without any other problems I'd have to deal with."

"And that makes you frustrated."

"Yes, somewhat. I was never able to experience the real training experience as a genin. Will you take on missions if you have to, Sasuke?"

"Of course."

"I shouldn't keep you from your next meeting. Naruto probably wants to know how your 'mission' went."

Sasuke stood and smiled down at his wife. "I'm so happy that you survived, Mitsuki."

"I am too, Sasuke. Every day."

He turned and left, heading for Naruto's place.

* * *

A happy reunion...yay! But this isn't even a tenth of what's in store! Look forward to future chapters!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A shortie, but a goodie.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Sasuke reached the Hokage's office, he didn't even knock, he just entered.

Tsunade was absent, but Naruto stood at the back of the room, wearing a long duster that was orange with black flames climbing up from the bottom.

"So, while I was gone, you finally made it to Hokage. I knew you wouldn't stop until your dream was reality."

Naruto turned and nodded. "Yeah, but now that I am, I don't know if it's what I really wanted. Sure I have the attention of everyone, they would've never thought the ninja dropout would've climbed to the top like this, but it somehow feels…empty. I might be most powerful ninja in the village, but will I ever have to use any of my techniques except an extremely dangerous enemy attacks the village? I didn't even see Hokage-ojii-chan use anything, even at the end. But somehow he defeated Orochimaru, so he had to be powerful, yet not powerful enough… So, were you successful in your 'mission'?"

"Yes. Mostly it was spent searching. I had a run-in with Orochimaru's spies, but I escaped unscathed, lucky for me. I wouldn't be surprised if his pursuit for me continues, now that he knows for sure I've become powerful. But if he figures out that I've had a son that has the potential of being one of the most powerful Uchiha Konohagure has ever seen, he might switch targets."

"What did you do with Hinata-chan?"

"She'll be going to the ninja academy and her skills sharpened by Neji. With him as her teacher, she'll be near unstoppable against any other ninja."

"Are you sure she has the Byakugan?"

"Those eyes are proof of it. Also…Naruto, Mitsuki survived."

"Mitsuki?! How?"

"Even she herself doesn't know. But she did so with a price. She's now blind."

"So she can't be a ninja anymore? Dammit!"

"No, she also found she can use her abilities as if her eyes are still functioning. She can still be a ninja, just that she shouldn't be alone if she goes on any missions."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean that you should go with her?"

Sasuke nodded. "I insist."

The blonde man threw his arms up in the air. "Okay, you win. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt because of her disability, you hear me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hah. Like I would let my wife get killed!"

Naruto laughed, the grin that both knew so well appearing on his face. "You'd better! Or I'll come kick your butt!"

The pair grasped hands and Sasuke left.

* * *

A small scene showing that the pair is still good friends, even though they were once romantic rivals.

Anyone out there?

Please, _please_ review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I guess it's become a habit of posting today, so I'll go with it! Even with all the secrets, will Hinata find out who her real parents are?

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata wandered through the mansion, having been given a room, but not interested in staying there. She heard a soft voice behind one of the doors and put an ear to it.

"Hiro, you look just like your father save your eyes, so you must have my Kekkei Genkai. But Seiji…I don't know what you have, because your eyes are dark purple. Maybe I'll have both Neji and Sasuke train you to see which one appears."

Hinata peeked through the crack to see Mitsuki, carrying an infant about a month old with black hair. The mother had her eyes closed, so Hinata couldn't guess how she saw the baby's eyes, which were a vivid violet. His hair was so dark black it seemed flat, no highlights, sucking the light in. His skin was very fair, as he cooed at his mother.

If only she'd been able to have a mother like this kind woman.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice asked right next to her.

She jumped, seeing Itachi next to her. She put a finger next to her lips, but he ignored her, opening the door. "Oka-san! Can I see the babies?"

Mitsuki smiled and crouched down to her son's level, her eyes still closed. Itachi looked at little Seiji, laughing as the baby took a finger into his tiny hand. "He looks just like you and Otou-san put together!"

"Of course he does. Hiro doesn't look like him, so I think they're going to turn out differently."

"But they were born together, Oka-san! They have to be the same! Hiro-chan and Seiji-chan!"

"Dear heart, no one is exactly the same. Not even identical twins."

"But what about you and Auntie Hinata?"

"Not even us. I was the bold, confident one. She was the shy, timid one. Even if she was older than I was."

Hinata thought that this woman seemed more like the description of her sister. Quiet, almost shy. Very patient with her son as he was very loud around his younger brothers.

"Hinata-chan, are you curious about something? Come in, I don't bite."

Hinata approached timidly. "Hyuga-sama, how is it that you knew I was there when your eyes are closed? How can you see things?"

Mitsuki smiled and set Seiji down in his crib, before coming over to her illegitimate daughter, squatting so she was at her level. "It's quite simple. I've learned how."

"Is it some kind of deception so your enemies will underestimate you?"

Mitsuki giggled a little before shaking her head. "My eyes look different than everyone else's, and I don't want to scare anyone."

Itachi blinked and asked, "Did something happen to your eyes, Oka-san? I thought they were fine, before Otou-san and I went on vacation."

Mitsuki lifted him on her hip at the same time as her firstborn daughter, standing. "You two need a bath. Itachi, did your father ever stop to give you one on your trip?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm really, _really_ dirty, Oka-san!"

Mitsuki gave a soft smile at that. "Then we'll have to scrub you head to toe!"

"Yay! Bath time!" the boy cheered, loving to be clean.

They went into the private bath, Mitsuki undressing Itachi and putting him in a small, wood tub for washing before turning to Hinata. "Something the matter, Hinata-chan?"

The little girl shook her head, before shivering as her clothes were removed, her long, golden hair falling down her back. Itachi laughed and clapped as she was set in the soapy water next to him, his dark curtains of hair already covered in suds as his mother scrubbed her fingers through them.

"Itachi, you're such a good boy, loving bath time like this," Mitsuki praised, rinsing his hair before lifting him and setting him in the hot tub. Itachi giggled and watched as Hinata was given the same treatment, rinsed, then washed again until she was clean. "You're such a dirty little girl, Hinata-chan, did your adopted parents treat you well?"

"No, I was running away, because some bad men wanted me for something," Hinata admitted, frowning. "They said they wanted to take me to some sort of hidden village, so they could train me. But I ran before they could come back for me."

Mitsuki's brow creased in concern as she rinsed her daughter off. "Orochimaru…Hidden Village of Sound…" she murmured, then placed Hinata in the hot tub, before undressing, her dark hair cascading down her back as she loosed it from its tight bun. She wrapped a towel around herself before she settled herself between the two children.

Itachi climbed in his mother's lap and touched her face. "Oka-san? You okay?"

Hinata saw that the woman's answering smile was fake. "Of course, Itachi. I was just thinking that when your father comes back, I'll need to talk with him about something, something that just came up that's important."

Hinata thought about those words, trying to figure out what she meant. Something about what she had just told her. Could it be that she was in danger and needed more protection?

After they soaked for a while, Mitsuki dressed both of them in yukata, then did their hair, Itachi's in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, while Hinata's was tied high and secure. As Mitsuki did so, she whispered, "Hinata-chan, your hair is so beautiful, like—"

The door to the bath opened, and Sasuke came in, smiling when he saw his wife and son. Itachi squealed and ran to him. "Otou-san!"

"Whoa there, Itachi. I'm dirty from the trip and it looks like you just had a bath. Why don't you go play a game with Hinata-chan for a while, while your mother and I talk some?"

Itachi nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulling her out, before shushing her and putting an ear to the door. She did the same and they listened to the adults' conversation.

* * *

That scene you'll have to wait until the next update to read! **winks**

I guess this one isn't as popular as my first Naruto fic **sighs** but I'll keep trying to get people to read it!

Please review, because they're loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter, although it's a shortie!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop on the floor, the same happening with the rest of his clothes. The steam made his form undefined as he picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth to scrub himself clean. Mitsuki stood behind him and opened her eyes, taking the items from his hands and soaping up the washcloth, continuing the washing. He relaxed under her soft touch and asked in a hushed voice, "Did you really want to talk, or was that look saying you wanted to play, Mitsuki?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Play later. I found out something from Hinata-chan that could put the whole family in danger."

As she rinsed the bubbles off his now-clean skin, he turned to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her down next to him. He lifted her chin and inquired, tone light with playfulness, "What is it, love?"

She giggled, but answered, "She told me that she was running from being brought to the Hidden Village of Sound. Orochimaru must have been interested in her. I think he might be interested in the Hyuga clan's Kekkei Genkai."

He whispered in her ear, "Then we'll stand together, both our clans, to protect ourselves and our children from capture. Now, no more talk of danger, 'Tsuki. It's time to play."

She squealed in laughter as he squeezed her sides.

* * *

A little semi-serious talk between the two. The next one will be up soon because it's really short!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I seem to be spacing on updates a lot these days, but at least once a week, unless I'm otherwise occupied!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata was placed in Itachi's class in the academy, her unknown half-brother helping her with things so she could catch up. He talked with her often, much like his mother in that respect. His teacher, one day, put him in front of the class, announcing, "Itachi-kun here has received perfect marks in every field of study we've done this year. I believe he should be rewarded by being moved to the last year of school and graduate at the end of the year!"

While the rest of the class cheered and called out encouragement to the prodigy, Hinata frowned, looking rather sad that he would end classes so soon. Itachi caught her look and interrupted the celebration by saying, "I won't unless my cousin, Hyuga Hinata, advances as well and passes the test."

The teacher and students laughed at the statement. The teacher patted his head. "Hyuga-chan has the lowest grades in the entire class, Itachi-kun. Your skills exceed expectations and you shouldn't let her hold you back from the greatness that awaits you as a ninja!"

Itachi shook his head hard. "I don't care, Sensei! I _won't_ go on unless Hinata-chan is passed as well! I won't abandon my best friend to be laughed at by everyone just because she just started school six months ago!"

Hinata smiled as he went back to his seat and gave her a grin.

* * *

But that was when the trouble began. Their teacher called Sasuke in to try and convince him to force Itachi to accept his skip through the rest of the academy.

"Uchiha-san, you must force your son to listen to reason! He's a student beyond what I imagined! He does everything without effort! If he graduates now, he'll be a chunin by next year, and a jonin when he turns ten! He could be a squad leader of the ANBU when he's thirteen, or even try for the title of Hokage! But he insists that he passes when the girl you brought in at the middle of the year with the lowest grades does! Considering her level of skill, she won't graduate until she's at least fourteen! Do you want your son, the pride of your family, to be held back that long, when he could be so much more by then?"

"If that's what he wants, then allow it."

"But Uchiha-san! The girl is a complete idiot when it comes to any kind of techniques! I swear she's worse than the Sixth was when he was in school!"

"Naruto might've been an idiot, but he improved quickly, becoming Hokage the same time the Fifth wanted to retire. He knows more than his share of techniques and everyone respects him. I expect great things from her, she just needs help from a good teacher, which she has at home. Her learning abilities are just a little slower than the normal student. She's also never had training until now, unlike the rest of the children. I won't let you force Itachi to do what he doesn't want to do. If he wants to stay with Hinata-chan, let him. He'll help her through school and encourage her not to give up."

* * *

So the next day during class, all the other girls glared at Hinata, blaming her for holding Itachi, who all the girls liked, back in the academy, when he could be so much more.

"Hyuga-chan! You will demonstrate on how to copy the appearance of another person! In front, now!"

"Sensei, who should I turn into?" Hinata asked, embarrassed at being picked, because she was horrible at everything she tried.

"The Hokage! Now!" the teacher scolded, pointing to the spot in front of him.

But she didn't know what the Hokage looked like! She'd never seen him, even after six months of living in Konohagure. As she stood, Itachi quickly sketched something and held it out to her, with a grin and a wink. She glanced at the picture and stared.

The Sixth Hokage looked…young. Not too much older, if not the same age as Sasuke and his wife. He was wearing a duster with fire on the bottom, a Konoha headband and a black ninja outfit under it. He was grinning and giving a thumbs-up. Under the drawing it said: "Concentrate really hard, Hinata-chan! You can do it!"

Placing the picture down on her desk, she summoned her chakra and concentrated, transforming. The whole class laughed, and the teacher groaned in frustration. "The Hokage doesn't look even remotely like that! Itachi-kun, come and show her!"

Itachi bounced up to the front and put his hands in the correct position, before he transformed. The man that was in the picture appeared, except more lifelike. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike any shade she'd seen before. She played with the tip of her ponytail and noticed her hair was the same color. She blinked, confused. What did this mean?

"Correct as usual, Itachi-kun. Now, Hyuga-chan, do it again."

She bit her lip and concentrated. She transformed, this time it was almost the same. The class gaped at the obvious improvement, but Itachi grinned, knowing that his demonstration had helped.

"Itachi-kun, during recess I want you to have Hyuga-chan make a perfect transformation into the Hokage. If she doesn't, she'll have to stay after school and copy down lines during detention. And this time, you won't stay with her."

So, Hinata tried again and again, and Itachi told her what she was doing wrong. She made numberless attempts, but she was confused, wondering who the Hokage was and why she'd never seen him in person.

Itachi smiled and patted her shoulder. "Come on, Hinata-chan. It'll be good this time."

She gave a weak smile and stood in front of the class, making the correct symbol and concentrating her chakra. She transformed, and the teacher actually smiled a little. "That's much better, Hyuga-chan, congratulations. You may return to your seat."

Hinata smiled and did as told, before whispering to Itachi, "Have you met the Hokage, Itachi-kun?"

The dark-haired boy nodded. "He's best friends with Otou-san. Didn't you know that? They trained together, under the same jonin teacher and everything. He's amazing, and really cool, too! You know Fuu, the kid who's really annoying and wants to play with us all the time? She's his daughter and expected to be just like him and her mother as a ninja. Although Sakura-san is much better at handling her chakra than him."

"What's his name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto. He's wanted to be Hokage ever since before we were born, when he was young like us. I wanna be just like my dad when I grow up. He's just so smart and awesome and everything! What do you want to be, Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know, I just want to know who my father is. My hair is the same color as the Hokage's, I wonder if I'm related to him."

"I dunno, since I've never wondered. Why does it matter? For all you know, he's dead, just like Auntie Hinata."

Hinata frowned and her urge to see the Hokage increased, knowing that if she saw him, she would be sure whether or not he was her father.

* * *

So the investigation begins! What will she find out about Naruto and her mother? Will things come out good, or bad?

Find out in later chapters!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Hello everyone! I've now decided to update double each time so this one doesn't take so long! It's grating on my nerves...

Enjoy!

* * *

Six years passed, and Hinata turned thirteen and Itachi twelve. She had learned well under Neji's teachings, and he warned that it would only get harder from here, once she passed her test and became a ninja.

The teacher smiled and announced in class, "The test will be on replication and you'll be expected to produce at least two fully-functional clones."

There were many excited chatters, and Itachi, who had grown taller and more handsome, like his father, but long hair and creamy complexion like his mother, smirked and knew he would pass without a hitch, perhaps even producing four clones instead of the expected two. He turned to Hinata, who had grown and matured as well, long golden hair with messy bangs, along with shiny lavender eyes and creamy skin yet shorter than her half-brother still, and found her with her head in her hands, looking crestfallen.

"Hinata, you've improved so much, you'll be fine. Don't worry about passing, you've worked hard and you can use your Byakugan very well, just like Neji-kun!"

"But this'll test our chakra control. And you know I suck at using the proper amount of chakra. I'm gonna fail for sure and we'll need to stay here a whole 'nother year. And you know I can't use my Byakugan worth beans. It requires excellent chakra control and I can barely use it for more than a minute before I run out."

Itachi sighed and shook his head, knowing that he would be called first, just to get him out of the way.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

He walked into the room with three chunin teachers sitting behind a table where the forehead protectors sat. He wanted to pass, but knew he would refuse to pass unless Hinata did. He shook his head and called, "I won't test until Hinata does!"

The teacher that taught him sighed and nodded. "Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata stepped inside, looking like she was going to throw up, she was so nervous. She raised her hands and concentrated, chakra swirling around her before with a pop, a single clone appeared. She put her face in her hands, knowing this was a definite fail.

"Well, she did produce _one_," one of the teachers reasoned. "Can't that be a passing grade?"

Her teacher considered and knew this would be the best the girl would do, it didn't matter how much she trained. He heaved a sigh, knowing that to pass his favorite student, he would have to pass the worst, though he loathed to do so.

"You pass, Hyuga-chan."

Hinata's eyes lit up and she squealed, "Really?!"

"Yes, yes, now take your forehead protector before I change my mind and fail you."

She grabbed it and held it to her chest like a treasure, before running out, eyes bright and sparkling with joy that she'd passed.

"All right, Itachi-kun. Your turn, even though we both know you'll pass, and you've had the ability since you were five years old."

Itachi nodded and concentrated on his chakra. Instantly, not four, but _ten_ clones appeared at his sides, all fully-functional. He crossed his arms, waiting for the verdict, though he knew this was more than what even _he'd_ thought he would've done.

"This is more than a definite pass, quite a bit of the time, more than a few chunin can't produce this many clones. Does he even need to become a genin?"

He clenched a fist and glared at them. "I _insist_ on becoming a genin, with Hinata."

"But Itachi-kun, you could take the Jonin test and pass without any trouble, even the test for a place in Konohagure's ANBU. All you're doing is holding yourself back and you shouldn't be. Why do you do this to yourself for your cousin, who doesn't have enough skill to fill a teaspoon?"

"Because without me, she wouldn't have even gotten this far! She needs me to keep going, to have the confidence to become more than everyone else thinks she can become! More than a dropout! You'll be surprised when _she_ becomes the next Hokage!"

The three teachers watched him go with disappointment in their eyes.

* * *

Okay, this was the first, go on to the second!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the second installment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata celebrated with Itachi by buying ramen at their favorite shop. The younger girls helping out there gazed at him with adoration in their eyes, wanting him to notice them. He ignored them and smiled at his friend, who grinned back.

"We were both able to pass, Hinata! I'm so happy for you!"

She lowered her head in thought. "I was sure they would fail me for just having one clone. How many did you make, Itachi?"

Itachi knew that if he told the truth, she would know how much more he was capable of, and he didn't want her to be depressed because of her lack of skills. "Um…three?"

She laughed and mocked, "_Three_? You didn't even produce an even number? That's so funny!"

He gave a nervous laugh and admitted, "Yeah, pretty funny, Hinata."

When they got home, he went straight to his father, who was actually preparing to leave on a mission. The older man looked startled at the angry expression his son wore. "The test was today, wasn't it? Did you pass, Itachi?"

Itachi punched the wall, which shuddered. "Of _course_ I did! In fact, the teachers said with my skills, I could've skipped it altogether and become part of the ANBU! Why do I have to be so talented?! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS! I WANT TO BE NORMAL, NOT A PRODIGY! ALL EVERYONE SAYS ALL THE TIME IS THAT I'M HOLDING BACK AND THAT I SHOULDN'T! I LEARNED CHIDORI, ONE OF YOUR MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUES, AT SEVEN! I DON'T FEEL TALENTED, I FEEL LIKE A FREAK! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CURSED WITH AN INBRED GENIUS?! _WHY?!"_

Sasuke was about to speak, when Mitsuki's voice came from the shadows. "If you really want to know, I can shed some light on the subject, son. Since I'm the only one who knows this, and I think you're old enough to handle it."

She stepped out, in her ninja outfit, her forehead protector tied exactly like Sakura had tied hers as a genin, obviously she was going on a mission, as well. Her eyes, although they were closed, were watery, the moisture close to falling down her cheeks. Sasuke got up to comfort her, but she raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't know how much you'll hate me for hiding the truth all this time, but I have to come out with it. I don't want to, but I can't stand living a lie more than I have to. I hate doing so just to protect the innocence of those around me."

Again Sasuke moved to hold her, and she didn't stop him this time. She started to sob, burying her face in his shoulder. Obviously this was very bad news, if she was bawling like this. Itachi had never seen his mother cry like this in his life, even when she'd been carrying Hiro and Seiji.

She lifted her head and gazed down at him with the utmost guilt, making him squirm in discomfort. She whispered, "It's true you are an Uchiha, but Sasuke isn't your father…in fact, he's your uncle."

Sasuke stiffened and he murmured something in his wife's ear. She nodded and murmured something back, hanging her head. He lifted her chin and shook his head, before holding her close, touching her stomach.

Itachi watched with confusion and asked, "Uncle? You mean my real father is Otou-san's brother?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I called you after him, although I never would've expected you to be more talented than he ever was. Please, don't reveal this to anyone. And although you know the truth, can you still love Sasuke as your father?"

Itachi nodded and hugged Sasuke, who held him back. "I always loved you like a son, Itachi. It doesn't matter that you're _his_…"

"I love you, Otou-san."

The newly-minted genin went to his room to think about this new information, but it didn't really bother him, it just told him why he was a child prodigy. But he couldn't be mad at his mother for hiding the truth. It was to protect him, although she hated doing it.

* * *

So, now that Itachi has learned of his true heritage, will Hinata? Find out when I next update!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

It's been a rather hectic week, just to say the least, so here's the next installment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Neji sighed in exasperation as he kept teaching Hinata, watching as the girl tried again and again to keep her techniques active for more than a minute. He shook his head when she ran out of chakra, panting with exhaustion. This girl was part of the Hyuga clan with skills like hers? He'd been a small child when he'd been this bad at chakra control. Of course he was the genius of their clan, but still… **A/N: I don't know about you, but we both know why she sucks at chakra control...**

"Hinata-chan, stop for a moment."

She did as asked, looking up at him with expectant eyes. He gazed at her, seeing the features of another idiot in her. The blonde hair…it was very familiar, but the Hyuga blood and _his_ never crossed… He couldn't be sure, he would have to ask Mitsuki when she came back. Because if training did nothing for her, _he_ might have to train her, to try and get her to use what little chakra she had wisely.

"Your chakra control is extremely poor, and the Hyuga techniques are all about using your chakra well."

She sighed and nodded. "I know, Neji-sensei."

As he was about to give her a lecture, the twins, Hiro and Seiji, came running out.

"Neji-san! Neji-san!"

Seiji's eyes had turned lavender with age, making it clearly apparent that he had the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai. The boys, six years old, were being trained by Neji as well, though they were just beginners. Both were very excitable, like they were on ten cups of coffee all the time.

They ran to him, and he lifted one on each hip, smiling at his students that obviously had better skills than their sempai. "What are you two up to?"

"Itachi-nii-chan won't play with us!" Seiji whined, eyes large.

"He just want to train all the time!" Hiro agreed, pouting.

Neji shook his head. "Itachi-kun has graduated from the academy and is a real ninja now. He won't be around much, once he's assigned to a team under a jonin teacher."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought he was brooding, with how un-busy he looked, just sitting on his futon like he's been doing for the _past twelve hours._"

Neji almost rolled his eyes at how immature the girl was, even though she was thirteen. Mocking her probable teammate like that would only get the younger boy mad at her if she did it enough.

"Hinata-chan, activate your Byakugan again, and try to muster half the chakra you've been using."

She closed her eyes and tried to halve her chakra consumption. Even after six years, she still couldn't manage to mix her chakra right. She opened her eyes. "Byakugan!"

The outline of pupils appeared in her eyes, making her seem ultra-focused. She strained to see as far as she could, pushing her limits as she'd been taught to do. She could see outside the walls of Konohagure, through the forest, to the point where she was supposed to be looking at. Her eyes quivered as she pushed herself over the one-minute mark, her chakra running low.

Her whole body shook as she tried to maintain the technique, but it disappeared the instant she tried. She fell to the ground, panting from the way she'd overworked her body.

Neji tsked and walked over to her, pulling her to her feet. "Hinata-chan, I want you to run through the village streets, not missing one or stopping. But this is the difficult part: you _must_ keep your Byakugan active until you meet me back here, at this spot. Fail, and I'll stop training you. It won't matter if even Mitsuki orders me to continue. I won't keep training a failure."

She bit her lip, but knew she had to do this and not cheat, because he would know if she stopped during her run. He would probably be watching her via Byakugan the entire time. But to run through the whole village while concentrating on maintaining her Byakugan would be near impossible, considering how fast she ran while occupied with something.

Shaking hard, she mustered what little chakra she had and focused, her Byakugan appearing again. She started to run, keeping her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, her gold ponytail waving behind her from her speed. She knew that this pass or fail test would be the most grueling training she'd ever have. She wanted to have abilities to at least get the attention of her jonin teacher, but not outshine Itachi, although she knew she was letting him down for being such a failure at _absolutely everything_.

She _had_ to do this and be better. Even if she ran out of chakra. She would finish this, even if she collapsed at the end. She'd never run throughout the village, so it would be taxing physically as well. But it didn't matter. It was vital that she passed, or else she would have to quit being a ninja. Hyuga-sama would never have the time to train her, what with all the missions she was going on and three kids to take care of. So having Neji-sensei train her was her only option.

But luck didn't seem to be on her side. She smacked into someone, but only stumbled back.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" an unfamiliar voice scolded.

She shook her head and ran around the person, her hands still in the seal that had activated her Byakugan. Now wasn't the time to be distracted, it didn't matter who it was she'd just bumped into. She didn't have time to even murmur an apology.

"Hey kid! Come back here and apologize to me for nearly knocking me down! KID!" the voice, a man's, demanded, anger clearly apparent for being ignored and treated disrespectfully.

"Just keep running," she told herself. "You can find them later and say sorry. Just keep running, Hinata."

Her breath was much too quick for a run like this, but she had to keep going. Mind over matter, that was all she had to focus on. Mind over matter.

"Mind over matter," she repeated over and over, which seemed to strengthen her.

* * *

Grueling training, or torture? Neji must have a method to his madness...somewhere.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Who was the person that Hinata bumped into? This chapter will tell!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nearly three hours later, when Hinata finally spotted the gate to the house. Surprisingly, Neji and the twins were waiting, the twins cheering for her. Her body felt like it was on the brink of collapse, but she couldn't stop until she reached the finish. She reached her teacher and looked up at him. He placed a hand on her head and nodded. "You see? With the proper motivation, you can do it."

Her knees buckled underneath her, and she sighed, tired beyond relief. "Can I…let myself rest now?"

"Yes, and tomorrow we'll try fighting with your new motivation."

The intense look of the Byakugan vanished, replaced by weariness. Neji nodded at seeing her so tired. "Go get some rest. You'll need it."

Hinata stood, only to hear the voice of the person she bumped into yell, "Oi, kid! Don't you know how to stop when you're told?!"

Neji's eyes narrowed, but he commented, "Why are you following my pupil for, Naruto?"

"She ran into me and didn't even stop to apologize!"

Naruto? Could that be the Sixth Hokage she'd run into? She was going to get the scolding of her life! Hinata bit her lip, but her eyes widened when Seiji and Hiro ran past her, crying, "Naruto-ojii-san! Naruto-ojii-san!"

"Hey you two, wait a moment," Naruto warned, only to focus back on Neji. "Make her apologize this instant or I'll pop her a good one in the face!"

"She couldn't stop until now because I told her not to. She was training. Who other than the children of the Hyuga clan would I train?"

There wasn't a sound for a moment, before Naruto yelled, "You slave driver! With how old she must be, she could've died from holding a technique that long!"

"But she needs to have the Byakugan active while she fights, so it's imperative that she masters keeping it active for long periods of time, or else her fighting style will be useless," Neji answered, placing a hand on her head again. "Even if she's only just thirteen and graduated from the academy."

"Then why haven't I seen her records yet?!"

"Because that's still two days away, idiot. She only just graduated with one of the most promising ninja ever born into this village. Uchiha Itachi. She might be a dunce when it comes to techniques and chakra control, but she has potential, being a bearer of the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai. She just proved it with this exercise."

Neji had just called the _Sixth Hokage_ an idiot. He must have a death wish! Hinata waited for Naruto to order Neji's execution, cringing in fear for her teacher. But something she didn't expect happened.

Naruto laughed and placed a hand on her head. "Well, I guess I'll be looking forward to seeing her when she turns in her records—What are you staring at, Neji?!"

Neji looked down at Hinata, then at Naruto, seeing the similarity in their faces, the hair color. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the coincidences. Almost exactly the same problem with chakra control, hyper attitude, same grin, face, blonde hair…this couldn't be mere coincidence anymore. These two had to be related in some way, and he knew exactly how, since Naruto had no siblings or parents.

"Naruto, this girl…is she your daughter?"

There was a longer silence, this time it was tense. Neji was exactly right, but he didn't know yet, until he got an answer from his superior. Naruto growled and snarled, "Are you accusing me of having an affair with one of the women of your clan?!"

Neji shook his head. "Considering the age she is, what Mitsuki claimed was a lie. It's well-known among the Hyuga clan that Hinata-sama died childless at fifteen, although she had an infatuation with you, she was too timid to do anything about it. The only other who could've given her the Kekkei Genkai with certainty and was connected with you, was the younger daughter of the Hyuga clan's main family at the time. Hyuga Mitsuki, who didn't marry until her sixteenth year."

Hinata stiffened, eyes wide and trembling at the accusation. Was this true? Was she the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan and the Sixth Hokage? A love child?

"Am I wrong?" Neji pressed, although it was certain through Naruto's silence that he'd hit the nail on the head.

Hiro and Seiji were completely lost in this adult conversation, not knowing a thing about what was happening, since it had happened nearly seven years before their birth. They were curious, but didn't say anything because they knew it wasn't their place.

Naruto finally gave a deep sigh of defeat. "No, you're right, Neji. But you can't tell anyone about this! I'm married to Sakura and Mitsuki's married to Sasuke! If this is found out, then Sakura will surely divorce me and take Fuu and Konohamaru from me, if not leave the village so I'll never see her again, and the whole village will be in an uproar about an affair between the Hokage and the head of the Hyuga clan!"

"But if I've found out just by looking at her, who else will make the connection? Or something close to it?"

"Swear it, Neji! Or your life is forfeit!"

Neji nodded and smirked. "So is this blackmail?"

"You do anything and I won't just beat you next time!"

Naruto left, the twins calling after him their farewells. Neji lifted Hinata up and called, "Hiro, Seiji, come inside with me. Hinata-chan needs rest."

He carried her to her room and sat her on her futon, then left. Hinata felt so betrayed. Her benefactor turns out to be her real mother, lying about her aunt being her mother and not knowing who her father was. Yet she hadn't been able to look at him how she'd wanted to. She was such a coward, but she'd just received a great shock, learning about her birth parents through a source that she shouldn't have.

What could she do now except grin and bear it? So what if she was a bastard child? She was alive and a ninja, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Good for her, taking it the right way. What else will she go through now that she's a genin? We'll just have to see!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sorry everyone for the delay! Without further ado, here's the next installments!

Enjoy!

* * *

So the next day she was up and training again, fighting as if it was her death if she gave up. Her fiery determination that Neji had awakened was on the hottest setting, not even the water of defeat could put it out. It made her focus, use her chakra better, react faster, so much that Neji wasn't afraid to use some of his techniques on her.

"Good! Fight as if this is your last battle! Don't give in to anything!"

He knocked her back with a blow to the head, but she got up immediately, a trickle of blood coming from the wound. She was panting a little, but her focus didn't waver. She charged at him, not hesitating for anything, even if she was fighting her teacher.

Suddenly, he caught her hands and his eyes went to normal, looking towards the house. "Mitsuki, Sasuke! I didn't expect you to be back so soon!"

Sasuke looked stunned, and Mitsuki had activated her Byakugan, Hinata seeing her real mother's eyes for the first time. Her mother, the one who had given her the Kekkei Genkai. She had been named for her aunt, not her mother. But she didn't know the whole story, so she couldn't judge what her mother was going through in her youth.

"Welcome home, Ok—" Her mouth was covered by Neji's hand.

He reported, "Hinata-chan has improved greatly, as you can see. She might be able to become one of the better genin that graduated this year. She's all ready to hand in her papers as a ninja—"

Mitsuki's eyes widened and she looked over at her husband, who turned a sickly shade of green. "Neji, is Naruto receiving them as usual?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"In person?"

"Yes."

Mitsuki turned the exact shade of green as her husband. "She's going to meet Naruto…"

"She already did, Mitsuki. She knows the truth."

The ninja woman turned from green to white in a split second and she stammered, "He told her?! How did you figure it out?!"

"She's a perfect balance between you two, Mitsuki. It's quite simple. Anyone who sees them together will know, they're so alike. I think you might have a problem when she becomes a chunin, or a jonin. Almost everyone in the village has seen her around, loitering like her father."

Mitsuki closed her eyes and sighed, lowering her head. "Hinata, how do you feel about this?"

Neji let his student go and the girl ran up to her mother, a smile on her face. "Hyuga-sama, I'm just glad that I know who my parents are. Can I call you Oka-san?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to call me that, my dear one?"

Hinata jumped into her mother's arms and cried, "Oka-san!"

Unknown to them, Itachi was watching, a slight smile on his face. So. Hinata was really his half-sister through their mother. How many men was she with then, if she had four children already and she wasn't even in her thirties? Were Hiro and Seiji even Sasuke's? Considering that they looked exactly like a combination of the two, he guessed they were.

But what would happen if it was found out he was the bastard son of the man who'd caused the Uchiha genocide? No one had ever questioned him being Sasuke's, because any child of either of the men would look a certain way. He himself never questioned it, never known his mother's dark secret concerning him. But at least he'd been told by his mother herself. Hinata hadn't had that gift.

He observed that she was getting better at her chakra control, much better now that she could fight her teacher like she had been. She would be quite ready for being trained by a jonin teacher who they would be assigned to. That made him confident that him pushing for her to pass the test wasn't a wasted effort. He might've been a powerful jonin or part of the ANBU now, but he chose to do it all at a normal pace, which didn't please everyone else. He felt too young to be so responsible for things. He needed to grow and mature more before accepting that his genius would help him more than hinder when it came time to jump forward in promotions, such as the Chunin and Jonin Exams. With Mitsuki and whoever else would be on their team, they would be unstoppable, because she had potential to be a great ninja, despite how poorly she'd done in school.

After they turned in their papers, it would only be a matter of days before they would become genin under a jonin teacher. And he was looking forward to it, since it would be a learning experience, should he want to take on a genin team when he was done having fun being free doing the hardest missions he could get his hands on.

Neither he nor Hinata had any clue on what was facing them, becoming ninja. For in the near future, they would be put in danger that they couldn't handle, even as a team.

And it would be the fight for their lives.

* * *

Now they're going to get a Jonin teacher! Any guesses as to who it is? Any takers?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we go back to Mitsuki, who's of course with Sasuke! I'll have a few segments with them together, just to put in what's happening there unlike the heroine and hero!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki rested with Sasuke, placing a hand over her slightly rounded stomach. "Sasuke, I fear for our children, that they will fall to the same fate as yours, perhaps worse."

He rolled over and looked into her blind eyes. "Mitsuki, I will fight my hardest to protect them, _all of them_, even those that aren't mine."

"But Sasuke—"

He covered her mouth with two of his fingers. "I know that Itachi and Hinata are the ones who are in the most danger, because they won't be under the watchful eyes of our family all the time. They will be doing missions almost everywhere in the country, even outside of it. They will be targeted by Orochimaru, but if I were to come close, then the curse mark he placed on me would burn. I might not be an avenger anymore, but the call of power might tempt me more than I can stand."

Mitsuki pushed away his hand and tackled him to the bed, eyes sharp. "You are _not_ going to leave me, Uchiha Sasuke. I want you to be here when our last baby is born, it doesn't matter how much you have to fight it. I would rather that you died than know that you were taken by the enemy, _do you understand me_?"

He looked startled as he curled his arms around her neck, holding her head in his hands. "Mitsuki, I swear…to be free, or dead…" He lowered her so their lips met.

They parted, Sasuke staring into his wife's eyes. "I take that as an oath that you'll keep for life, Sasuke. The temptation will _never_ be too great for you to give in."

He nodded, eyes serious. "For you, love is more than the lust for power would ever be. Just to be like this with you, knowing that a potential Uchiha child that's _mine_ will be born…it's a type of bliss I would never compare anything with."

"Sasuke, is it hard to believe that the first time you took notice of me, you thought I was an imposter? That we fought so much just to prove that I wasn't?"

He grinned. "You packed quite the punch then, and I suppose if you wanted to, you could do the same or worse." He took her hand and pressed it against his heart. "If you were forced, would you hit me…here?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his chest. "If it would help to save you from that monster…yes. I hate to say so, but yes, I would. I would kill you."

"Then why are you crying when you say this?"

"Because it would hurt me more than anything else, you dope! Would you do the same for me if you were forced to make the choice?!"

He nodded, stroking her hair. "Love, I would do anything for you."

She held him tight, sniffling as she tried to control the waterworks. "I-I love you, Sasuke. To think we have such trust for each other."

"That's what thirteen years of marriage will do. You learn to trust your partner for life, even if you must kill them to save them from a far worse fate." He lifted her chin. "I will be here to witness the birth of our child, even if I have to kill Orochimaru myself."

She smiled and rested her head against his heart, before falling asleep.

* * *

A short and sweet chapter between the two! Did anyone like it? Hate it?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**sigh** No one seems to like this pair of stories, but never fear! I will try my best to make them end well, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata smiled for the camera, putting up her fingers in a "victory" sign, before it clicked. When she handed her application to Naruto, he grinned, chuckling.

"That's a good picture for you, Hinata-chan," he praised.

"Thank you, Ot—Hokage-ojii-san," she teased to cover up her mistake, sticking her tongue out at him.

Her teacher gaped at her disrespect, as Naruto laughed, actually standing and patting her head. "You've got guts, Hinata-chan. Just like me. You'll make an excellent ninja!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I've gotta go train now. See you some other time, Hokage-ojii-san."

She ran out, grinning at Itachi, who was waiting outside. He grinned back, before running with her.

* * *

In a couple weeks, they were sitting in their classroom, waiting for the teams to be announced. A boy sat by Hinata, who abruptly ignored her but stared at Itachi like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't understand why he was so popular, besides his grades and impressive techniques. She liked him because he was her half-brother and very kind to her, it didn't matter that she had been the student with the lowest scores in their class.

"Team Three: Tachibana Haruto, Uchiha Itachi—"

The boy next to her cheered, obviously named before Itachi. "All right, we're teammates, Itachi-kun!"

Itachi didn't seem to notice him, staring out the window. Hinata glared at him, telling him with her eyes not to think that they would be friends just because they were on the same team.

"—and Hyuga Hinata," the teacher ended, frowning at her.

Hinata actually stood up and yelled, "Yay! I'm with Itachi!"

The boy, Haruto, glared at her this time, before protesting, "Sensei! Why do you have me teamed up with _her_?! I want to switch!"

"I'm sorry, but I have these teams set up by the grade received on the final test," the teacher explained. "Itachi-kun was the one given top marks, you were average, and Hyuga-chan was given the lowest."

Hinata grinned, knowing that she'd gotten much better in the little time she'd had between graduating and now. She was now a genin and proud she was. She would never doubt herself again, never be scared of failing, because without this confidence, she wouldn't be able to do what she'd done with Neji, who was teaching her advanced techniques, proud of what she'd been able to accomplish. She was better than she'd been since she'd started when she was almost seven. She learned so quickly that it was scary. Her mother was very proud of her, but told her to not show her excellence or she might get picked on just like Itachi. She could produce six clones at once now, her chakra had grown so much.

She now wondered who her jonin teacher would be. She'd heard many stories about several different jonin who had known the Hokage when he'd been a genin, but had advanced quicker than he had. Some had advanced to ANBU or retired, but some had stayed jonin and were going to teach this year's genin. She hoped it was someone strong and smart.

Haruto glared at her again, scowling. "Why'd I have to be teamed up with the dropout of the class?"

Hinata countered, "What about that weird name, Haruto? Did you get named after the Hokage?"

The boy sputtered, before growling at her. "Don't you tell anyone! He's just an idiot that got lucky of getting taught by the great Kakashi and one of the legendary Sannin!"

"You'd better not let him hear you say that," Itachi warned. "He'll make sure you never pass any exam and stay a genin forever, if not pound you into the ground."

Haruto snorted. "Ha! Whatever."

A jonin teacher came in, a man with his hair up in a ponytail sticking straight up from the back of his head, with a lazy expression on his face, his forehead protector wrapped around one of his biceps. He looked around and called, "I'm here to pick up Team Three."

Hinata stared at him like he was a freak. This lazy-looking ninja was to be their teacher?

Itachi poked her and stood, walking over to their teacher, who eyed the two boys and girl. He stopped to look at both Itachi and Hinata, and sighed. "An Uchiha and a Hyuga in the same team. How troublesome."

Hinata bristled. "How am I going to be troublesome, Sensei?!" she yelled, eyes on fire.

"You'll be progressing so fast I won't have anything to do except teach your teammate, who's obviously an average student and will need help with his techniques, you won't have the patience to cooperate with him," the jonin explained, waving a hand to Haruto.

The boy snapped, "It's not me you'll have to slow down for, Sensei! Hinata-chan is the dunce of the class! She can't even mold chakra right!"

The man looked Hinata up and down again and shook his head, disagreeing with the boy's assessment. "If she was a dunce, she doesn't move like one. I want to see how well you can use your chakra. Come with me."

"Don't you want an introduction?" Haruto asked, following the bored-looking man.

"I know who you all are, since I was shown your papers, but you can call me Shikamaru."

Hinata and Itachi gasped at the name, while Haruto looked unimpressed. Hinata asked, "Weren't you the only one made a chunin during the exam that ended with the Third Hokage's death? Because of how well you executed everything in your match?"

Shikamaru snorted. "It was troublesome, but yes, I did. How much have you heard about me?"

"You're a genius!" Itachi gushed. "I'd want to be as smart as you when I become a chunin, especially when it comes to strategy!"

Shikamaru frowned at the praise, but nodded. "I am a master at strategy, but sometimes it takes some time to figure out what to do to come on top of some situations. I'm only teaching because it was too troublesome to become part of the ANBU."

Hinata and Itachi stared at him as they stopped in a part of the woods, three really tall trees in front of them. This guy was only doing this because he was too lazy to take the test to become part of Konohagure's ANBU. How well would he train them if he thought everything was too much to even put an effort into?

Haruto seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he pointed an accusing finger at their teacher. "You aren't gonna teach us much, are you?!"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and he countered, "Just because I said it was troublesome, doesn't mean I won't train you, Haruto-kun. I volunteered and I will do as I'm told. That's what a ninja does, no matter how troublesome it seems. It doesn't matter if you're a cocky punk and the other two are too excitable and talented for my taste."

Hinata scowled at that and Itachi crossed his arms, though both knew it was the truth. This guy was smart and very perceptive, and they respected him enough to keep their mouths shut and not sass their teacher. They'd been taught by two of the most powerful retired jonin in their techniques, and their chakra control was excellent. But although they knew their abilities, they wouldn't show too much until it was necessary.

Shikamaru then made a seal with his hands before chakra swirled around his feet. He then walked straight up the nearest tree, stopping about halfway up. "This is the exercise I want you to do, to test your chakra control. I want you to get at least to this height, mark your progress with these." He threw three kunai, one at each genin's feet, before he jumped down. "Start."

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra on her feet, though she made it so she'd done too little. She ran for the tree, running only a few steps before falling on her back. She saw Haruto go a little further, slashing the tree with his kunai, but Itachi kept going until he reached a branch at the same level that Shikamaru had stopped at, before sitting on it, crossing his arms and staring at the jonin with expectation.

Shikamaru nodded at Itachi. "It seems you have perfect control over your chakra, Itachi-kun, as I suspected. Hinata-chan put too little chakra in her feet, which is a disappointment, and Haruto-kun is average, as expected. Itachi-kun, give some pointers to your teammates, and they can try again."

Itachi turned to Hinata, who smirked at him, shaking her head when he came over to help her. She knew this exercise already, she was just acting dumb because she wanted everyone to think she was a dunce still. He sighed and looked over at Haruto, who was calling his name.

They continued until sunset, when Shikamaru got bored, leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head. "To think that one of the Hyuga clan was this poor with controlling her chakra…how troublesome. Tomorrow we'll be going on a mission, so don't be late, that would be really troublesome."

Hinata nodded and knew through the descriptions of her father, D-ranked missions were more like running errands and doing public service. She could deal with that, as long as her teacher wasn't going to keep using that word. Did he even know what it meant?

* * *

I just had to put Shikamaru in there, because it was funny!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now that Team Three has been formed and begun their missions, will there be trouble in paradise?

Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next several months the three genin did a whole ton of D-ranked missions. Hinata and Itachi endured it, but Haruto started slacking, before refusing the jobs altogether.

"Hokage-sama, why are we even doing stuff like this?! I'm ready for harder missions!"

Naruto snorted. "I think you're the _least_ able, Haruto-kun. _I_ said that and almost ended up dying because of it. I suppose both Itachi-kun and Hinata-chan know this really well, living in the Hyuga household."

Both the skilled genin nodded in agreement to this. Haruto growled and yelled, "I need real-life experience in ninja battles, not just practicing with a log!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, knowing that the boy was the only one left on the team that didn't have perfect control over his chakra, it didn't matter how much Hinata tried to hide it. She might be around Chunin level, while Itachi was clearly more powerful than even him. Yet they were genin. Clearly gifted and able to leap-frog to the top with a little training on Hinata's side, yet they stayed at Genin level and waited for their teammate to progress enough to be able to take the Chunin Exam.

Naruto copied Shikamaru's expression and looked annoyed. "These are meant for you to gain experience, and you'll be thankful for that in the long run, kid. Believe me, I was. It teaches you patience, as well, which you _need_."

The boy shook his head hard and nearly screamed, "WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO LAG BACK WHEN I HAVE A GENIUS LIKE ITACHI-KUN ON MY TEAM?! HE'LL MAKE EVERYTHING THAT GETS IN OUR WAY FALL DOWN DEAD!"

Shikamaru had had enough of the boy's tantrum and hit him across the crown of his head. "Why would he have to focus all his energy protecting you, Haruto-baka? You need to improve your skills by training and doing the missions assigned to you, instead of slacking off. Being lazy doesn't get you anywhere."

Hinata and Itachi sighed, knowing that their teacher was being a hypocrite with those words. He was the laziest jonin in all Konohagure, but would work when required. But it was good advice for Haruto to hear.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me for, Shikamaru-sensei?!"

"Because you're being stupid."

Hinata nodded. "Haruto-kun, you can't just rely on the skills of others. Itachi isn't your crutch. You need to stand on your own two feet and walk on your own. Ignoring your skills in favor that you're going to be protected by Itachi isn't going to get you anywhere in the Chunin or Jonin Exams, or in life. If this is how its going to be for the rest of our time together as ninja, Itachi and I will skip the Chunin Exam altogether and become Jonin."

Itachi nodded to his half-sister and the pair looked down at their dumbstruck comrade. Even Shikamaru was moved by her words. Naruto was grinning, proud of what they were doing, though not the method. They were teaching their teammate self-reliance. The pair of them might be geniuses, but if Haruto was singled out as the weak one, then he would be killed in an instant, even by a chunin.

Haruto lowered his head and muttered, "Okay, I'll do that…"

Shikamaru took the mission for the three genin and they went out.

* * *

I'm thankful Shikamaru hit the little punk, he's being annoying...

Next time look forward to a little more action! (Even though I hate doing those, because I suck at them...)

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we're back to Sasuke and Mitsuki! What trouble is stirring now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki sighed and got out of bed, startling Sasuke. "Mitsuki, what are you doing?"

"Something isn't right with this, Sasuke. The baby isn't growing anymore, and I'm not giving birth. My due date was six months ago and I can't just lie here and rest. I want to go see Sakura, see if she can deliver the baby and end this constant waiting and worry."

She got up and put on her ninja outfit, not wanting any of her nicer clothes to get dirty. Her legs trembled from under the weight they weren't used to, and she held her back, which complained against her movements. Sasuke got up too, changing into his ninja clothing as well. When he was done, he supported his wife by putting an arm around her waist, the other over her swelled stomach.

" 'Tsuki, are you sure? You could hurt the baby by walking."

"I feel fine. I've seen through whatever's halted the baby's progress at nine months with my Byakugan, and I've come to the conclusion that it's been frozen in time by some kind of ninjutsu. But for it to last this long…it could only be one, and it was meant as revenge."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You don't think…Onii-chan did this to you?"

"I can think of no one else. I did poison him after all. He probably did it while we were traveling back here and I never noticed. I suppose it activated when I conceived an Uchiha child that wasn't his…"

"So that's why it didn't happen when you were carrying Hiro and Seiji."

"Yes, because they didn't carry the Sharingan. So I'm positive that this baby has it, and I want to see it within a child you've given me, Sasuke."

They walked to the Uzamaki household, Sakura watching Konohamaru run through the small courtyard in front of the house. She looked up at the appearance of Mitsuki and Sasuke. She saw Mitsuki's still-pregnant stomach and ran over to her, placing her hands on the bulge above Sasuke's arm.

"I don't feel anything…is it an infection that swelled you up?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "The baby is still inside…but somehow my labor hasn't come and all it has become is a painful reminder that it hasn't been born yet. Sakura…could you try to deliver it? I think a special C-section might do it."

The pink-haired woman's eyes widened. "You want me to…?" She then regained her composure, waving the other woman in while assuring Sasuke, "Everything should be fine, Sasuke. Could you watch Konohamaru while this is done? I don't want him to come in until I have everything cleaned up, in case there's a lot of blood."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the steps, as Sakura closed the door behind him, lying Mitsuki on a clean set of sheets, gathering some tools she might need to help, in case she couldn't work fast enough. Setting her mouth in a firm line, she lifted a hand, it glowing with chakra, before she sliced it like a knife across the belly of her friend.

* * *

The next chapter is the other half! What will happen to their baby? Will Itachi's technique do it in? Or will things turn out all right?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, I lied! This chapter is just a little prelude to the big news!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat outside, worrying, for several hours, not sure what was happening inside. Shouldn't a C-section only take a few hours? He knew he'd been told not to go inside until it was done, but he was getting anxious. Konohamaru was fast asleep on his lap, the boy's messy blonde hair fluttering in the breeze that was blowing through the streets. He had such a likeness to his father that only his eyes belonged to his mother.

It was then that Fuu came home, a bright smile on her face. "Sasuke! I didn't know you were visiting! Is Mitsuki here too?"

Sasuke held up a hand to stop her from entering the house. "Your mother asked me to keep everyone out of the house for now, she's doing a delicate procedure and can't be distracted."

The ten-year-old girl blinked in confusion, but nodded. She sat next to him and stroked her brother's hair a little. "I can tell through my brother why my mother married my father. He's really handsome, even as a kid. Did Oka-chan tell you what she was doing?"

Sasuke looked down, his terror that something might've gone wrong barely beneath the surface of his calm façade. "I'm sure that she's trying to deliver Mitsuki's baby."

"I thought she had it six months ago!" Fuu exclaimed, mindful of her brother. "What's wrong?"

"I hope it's nothing and can be resolved quickly, but they've been in there since this morning…"

The girl put her arms around him, which startled him. "My mom hasn't messed up anything with the skills she learned from the Fifth Hokage. I'm sure everything will be okay!"

But he couldn't be so sure, until Sakura came out with the news.

* * *

Let's just say that the next chapter will reveal it all! Don't worry about that!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

So you'll finally know the results of the surgery! For all those who waited patiently, here!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki finally could rise, a damp bundle in her arms, a slight smile on her face. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never knew it would take almost all my chakra to break through that technique, but I did it. How are you feeling now?"

"Happy and a little tired, but otherwise, pretty normal. Sasuke should be overjoyed. I wonder if he'll like how it turned out…"

"I suppose he'll just be happy that everything is all right with the baby, Mitsuki."

Sakura gave the woman a reassuring smile and the pair walked out, Sasuke standing at their appearance. His eyes dropped on the bundle and they softened, as he reached out with a tentative hand.

His fingers drew back the cloth to reveal the sleeping face of the baby, with almost a full head of hair so black it looked blue in the fading light of the sun. The newborn whimpered a little at the light, turning towards her mother and clinging to her kimono.

"It's a girl, Sasuke," Mitsuki whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "It took so long because most of the time was consumed with breaking through the technique cast on her. I called her…Kirei."

"Pretty…" Sasuke murmured, then pressing his lips to her cheek. "But now we have another liability, if Orochimaru doesn't get his hands on Itachi or myself. I won't let her out of my sight for a moment, my precious daughter. She won't fall into the same predicament as me. That I promise. Because if she doesn't bear the Sharingan, she could have a child with it. That's how Kekkei Genkai always work."

* * *

So there's a daughter, Kirei, which means "pretty", like Sasuke said! It was a sweet chapter welcoming the new Uchiha baby into the world!

Please review!

Both of them smiled at each other before returning home.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we're focusing on the two main characters again!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata and Itachi were sparring with each other when they heard the news.

Shikamaru came over and sighed. "It's troublesome, but I have a message from Hyuga Mitsuki. She says she's had a girl."

The pair froze, then dropped their stances, grinning like fools. Haruto, who had been watching their spar, got impatient after they stayed that way for five minutes. "Hey! I thought you were sparring for my benefit! HELLO?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Hinata nodded to her half-brother and they said in unison, "I think that's enough for today. Shikamaru-sensei, can we go home?"

The lazy man shrugged. "How troublesome. All right, but meet back here tomorrow morning."

They nodded and were gone. Haruto growled. "What's with them, Sensei?"

"Being part of the Uchiha/Hyuga clan, they're going to see the newest addition to it. Hyuga Mitsuki's just had a baby girl. Whether or not she carries the Hyuga or the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai is unknown to me."

Itachi arrived first and opened the door for his half-sister, who stepped in lightly. They went swiftly down the hallway to the main room, to see Sasuke holding the baby girl, smiling proudly at her, Mitsuki at his side, stroking the fine black tresses of the newborn.

"Oka-san!" Itachi cried, a giddy grin on his face.

Mitsuki put a finger to her lips as she took the little girl into her arms, Sasuke putting his arms around her. "I called her Uchiha Kirei. Say hello to your little sister."

Hinata reached out and stroked the infant's cheek, smiling softly. "Oka-san, I've been wondering…"

Mitsuki nodded to her firstborn. "Yes?"

"Um…do you call certain people by the Uchiha name because of their looks, or is it something else?"

Mitsuki smiled in understanding. "They're called by the Kekkei Genkai you carry. For example, you're called Hyuga Hinata, because you carry the Byakugan, while Uchiha Itachi is called by that name because he carries the Sharingan. Kirei-chan is likely to carry the Sharingan, so that's why she carries that name. She might not get it herself, but it's likely that she'll bear a child who can use it. That's how Kekkei Genkai work."

Sasuke nodded and added, "Plus if you look at her features, who does she look like the most: Mitsuki or myself?"

Itachi looked between his stepfather and mother, Hinata doing the same. They both pointed at Sasuke, since Kirei had his bluish-black hair and dark eyes.

"Mitsuki!" Neji called, running into the room. "You must come see this!"

Mitsuki nodded and came with him, the others following. Hinata gasped when she heard the cry of: "Divination Strike, Sixty-four Points!"

Everyone stared as Seiji struck his twin twice, four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty-two times, then sixty-four times. Hiro fell on his back, panting for breath, quivering in pain from the sudden attack. He tried to throw some ninja stars at Seiji, but the boy seemingly formed a sphere of chakra around him, spinning all the way around. The flying weapons were deflected.

Mitsuki couldn't contain herself, she placed her baby into her husband's arms and ran to her youngest son, tears coming down her cheeks. She hugged the seven-year-old, murmuring, "Divination Whirl… You are gifted just like Cousin Neji."

Seiji rubbed his cheek against his mother's, smiling. "Thanks, Oka-san."

Neji checked Hiro over and asked, "Can you move at all?"

The boy sat up and held his body. "I couldn't defend against it…is that bad, Neji-sensei?"

Neji shook his head. "No. Your brother just has learned a few moves faster than you. In time, you will learn them too. Just be patient and wait."

Hiro nodded, smiling. "But I did as well as I could, right?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you, Hiro."

It was then that Mitsuki hugged the weakened twin, sobbing, "I'm so happy that you're growing so quickly as well, Hiro."

"Awww, Oka-san…" Hiro complained. "You're getting me wet."

"You're both going to be such great ninja once you graduate, just like your elder brother and sister."

Itachi and Hinata looked embarrassed at the praise, scratching the backs of their heads in the awkward moment, although they glanced at each other, not away. Hinata was getting better every day and Itachi knew that soon they would be equals. They would soon be hindering themselves too greatly and might have to skip the Chunin Exam if their teammate didn't keep improving. But at least Haruto hadn't become too much of a hindrance. All three of them were a year older in experience, and the Chunin Exam was coming up soon, but they didn't know if Shikamaru would enter them if Haruto wasn't given enough experience.

Itachi himself had traveled through many places with his father, Hinata living in the Country of Field giving her experience with its ninja. They both had minds of adults, their IQ quite higher when it came to strategizing, ninja techniques and maneuvers, though they had nothing on their jonin teacher. Haruto was just another average young teenage ninja, him being the weakness of the group, though when their team had been set up, Hinata had been paired up with Itachi because of her low grades in the academy. Once the Chunin Exam was done, everyone would be amazed by her, even her father.

* * *

What will happen next? Will the shadow which has lingered on the Uchiha line finally strike?

Find out in the next chapter, of course!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here's the next chapter for you, my peeps!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning the two returned to their training ground, where Shikamaru and Haruto were waiting.

"We're going on a mission today," Shikamaru announced, though he didn't look too pleased about it. "Probably outside the village."

Haruto cheered, excited that they would be going on a higher-ranked mission. "Is it going to be a higher C-ranked mission, Sensei?!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Then I'll have to watch over you more than usual. How troublesome that'll be, considering you'll need it if I am going to enter you into the Chunin Exam this year."

Haruto thrust a fist into the air, jumping up and down. "Yay!"

They went to where they were to pick up the information on the assignment. Naruto grinned at Shikamaru. "Finally doing something different, eh Shikamaru?"

The more laid-back ninja nodded. "They need more experience other than running errands. What do you have for us?"

Naruto looked down the list of C-ranked missions, his blue eyes narrowing as he considered one. "I guess this one will do. It looks kinda shady, but then again, some missions are. The client who sent this wants you to meet them in their house at the edge of the Country of Fire. They need protection from some bandits or something like that but can't leave their house because of the danger."

Shikamaru took the information and nodded. "If anything happens, it doesn't matter, I'll bring them back alive, Naruto. Or else Sasuke or Mitsuki would have my hide…"

Naruto nodded. "You'd better, Shikamaru."

The jonin led his team out of the village at a run, since the mission insisted that they use all speed to get to the client. They got there very quickly, arriving at a dark house at near dusk. Shikamaru looked around and his eyes narrowed. It seemed too quiet, but then again bandits usually used the cover of darkness to attack. He just hoped that the client wasn't a complete wimp or it would be really troublesome to protect them.

He had a funny feeling about this house, but he approached the door and knocked. There wasn't an answer, so he sighed and slid the door open, taking a look at the dark interior before seeing a figure huddled in a corner, shaking. He held out a hand to stop his genin from entering before stepping into the house. "Hello? We're the ninja from Konohagure!"

There wasn't an answer, but he stepped in further. "There's no need to be afraid, we're here to protect you, Client-san."

Suddenly, the door flew shut and the figure stood, the dim light flashing off a pair of round glasses and a forehead protector. Shikamaru knew it was a trap immediately and cast his shadow at the ninja, knowing he had succeeded when the figure froze. There was a sudden shout from the outside and he knew his genin were in trouble, so he had to finish this quickly. He walked forward, trying to see who it was he'd trapped.

"Using such caution when you have your opponent immobile is idiotic," the ninja sneered. "Why don't you just get on with it?"

"Who are you? It's too dark for me to see," Shikamaru demanded, his eyes slow at adjusting.

The unknown ninja chuckled. "Someone you weren't expecting, obviously."

A light bulb that had seen better days came on, revealing the opponent of the jonin teacher. His eyes widened as he took in the smug face, Sound forehead protector, white hair in a short ponytail, narrow eyes behind round glasses…

"Kabuto." Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "How troublesome. Are you here to capture me or my genin team as hostages?"

Kabuto smirked, chuckling again. "This is quite lucky that we drew in the right ninja. Answering your question, we're after two of your genin. Orochimaru-sama should be fighting them right now. If I'm right, the weaker one should be unconscious or dead, but the real fun will begin once he sees how well your more talented charges can stand against him."

Shikamaru remembered what Sasuke and Mitsuki had told him when he'd taken on Itachi and Hinata. That they were probably going to be targeted by Orochimaru because of their skills. Itachi because the Sannin had failed to acquire Sasuke, and Hinata because he'd never tested the powers of a Hyuga before. He thought he'd prepared himself for everything, but this was something he hadn't expected and he wasn't ready.

"Damn it. This is going to be more troublesome than I thought."

His shadow slithered up, a hand reaching up to strangle Kabuto. But it slowed to a creep and he gritted his teeth, concentrating on making his shadow move. This could take a long time, but if he didn't hurry, all three of his genin might die or be set with a cursed seal. Haruto was probably injured gravely, he didn't want to have to carry all his genin back to Konohagure, it would be extremely troublesome and dangerous.

* * *

You keep saying that word, I don't think it means what you think it means!

Anyone who gets that, kudos to them!

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Hinata and Itachi now have to fight for their lives and freedom! Don't expect me to have a long fight scene, just so you know!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata jumped back when the door slammed in front of her nose, before she tried to open it. "Shikamaru-sensei! Are you all right in there?!"

Itachi turned to look around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever's happening in there he's probably handling it fine, because we have bigger problems."

Hinata and Haruto turned and the girl's eyes widened. Those eyes…that forehead protector…it was the same ninja who had tried to capture her when she was a child… She froze where she was, if not trembling in terror.

Itachi drew his kunai and hissed, "Haruto, hang behind us, this isn't a fight for you. He's much stronger than you could possibly handle."

The younger boy didn't look happy, but nodded, stepping back.

The pale-faced ninja laughed, grinning. He already had one of them paralyzed with fear, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was the girl that had escaped his clutches seven years before. The other was the boy he wanted to test first, Sasuke's firstborn. By how badly the ninja who had tried to chase Sasuke had been injured, the boy had known advanced techniques at a young age.

"Why not have all three of you come at me at once? Perhaps then you might have a chance," he mocked, his long tongue licking his lips.

Itachi rushed forward, not wanting to risk his teammates. "I'll take you on myself!"

Since there wasn't much to work with, a direct approach was all that Itachi had. He tried all sorts of techniques, all of which were blocked or dodged. That was when he decided to bring out the big guns. The most powerful techniques his father had taught him. He thrust his hand behind him and like a thousand chirping birds, a mass of crackling chakra formed in his palm.

"Chidori, huh? You truly are Sasuke's child," the snake-like ninja commented.

Itachi ran forward, before trusting his hand forward, yelling, "Die!"

But before the attack could hit, his wrist was seized and the Chidori died. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "What?! What happened to my Chidori?!"

"You certainly have skills to be admired, but you're weak in mind, too naïve about who you're fighting. But soon you will be mine, so learn to call me Orochimaru-sama, Itachi-kun."

Itachi's eyes widened in fear as Orochimaru's neck stretched and he went in for a bite.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hinata shoved her brother to the side, feeling the sharp fangs sink into the side of her neck. When they were removed, Hinata collapsed, writhing on the ground and screaming as a seal formed on her skin above the bite, on the back of her neck.

"Hinata-chan!" Haruto cried, running down the stairs to his teammate.

Itachi's pupils contracted in horror at the sight of his sister being in pain. His Chidori sparked anew in his hand and he lunged, only to feel the fangs pierce his skin on the exact same spot. A burning came through his body, and he fell in a heap, his reaction a little calmer than Hinata's, but not by much.

"Itachi-kun!" the only genin standing shouted, eyes quivering in anger at how weak Orochimaru had made Itachi and Hinata seem. His eyes locked on Orochimaru's yellow slitted ones and he growled, "How dare you…hurt my friends…you bastard!"

He leaped at a man that was obviously superior to him, knowing that if he didn't fight, he would die like a dog. His neck was seized by his opponent before he even got close, the strong hand squeezing. He kicked his feet, trying to get away.

"You're not even an annoyance, boy," Orochimaru sneered, squeezing tighter.

"Se-sensei…" Haruto croaked, eyes trying to stay open.

* * *

I told you it would be short, I suck at fight scenes!

Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is a very, very, _very_ short chapter! Sorry about this! The next chapter will make up for it, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

After only twenty minutes of struggling, Kabuto chuckled and stated, "You're too late now. Time's up."

With a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Shikamaru swore and ran out of the house, seeing all three of his genin lying on the ground, still. A fine sheen of sweat was gathering on Itachi and Hinata's faces and they were quivering in obvious pain. He checked Haruto, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse. He was only unconscious, Orochimaru must have been feeling gracious today. He lifted the boy over his shoulders, and then one of the suffering duo under each arm. He knew that if he didn't get to Konohagure quickly, then those two would be dead or worse.

"This is so troublesome," he grumbled, before setting off at a sprint.

* * *

Shikamaru will be Shikamaru, I suppose. I love that word he uses, although he says "What a drag" in the English dubbed version!

Please review, PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, I lied, this chapter is even shorter than the first! Sorry, these chapters are important, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki took one "look" at her children and the strength left her legs, making her collapse to the floor. She trembled violently, so much that the medical team was concerned that she was having a seizure. **A/N: Remember, she's blind from her brush with death.**

"Uchiha-sama, is Hyuga-sama going to be all right?" one of them whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth clenched in anger. "I don't know. If one or both of them dies, she might never get over it."

Mitsuki gave a bone-chilling scream before dissolving into tears.

Sasuke looked down at his weeping wife and knew that if both of her children died, then he would become what he most hated just to destroy Orochimaru. For now, all he would do was attempt to comfort her.

* * *

Okay, for this blunder I'll update three chapters instead of two! I'm sure the next one will be longer!

Poor Mitsuki! I hope she doesn't relapse from her brush with death because of her kids!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This chapter is a little longer, but not by much! The short chapter curse will end! I hope...

Enjoy!

* * *

But in the middle of the night, Hinata woke, then Itachi, though not in the same fashion Sasuke had when enduring the cursed seal. Hinata placed a hand on the left side of her neck, knowing that she'd been marked somehow. It was still tender, throbbing at intervals.

"Itachi, did you…get bitten too?" she whispered to him, as to not alert anyone.

"Yes. Just after you."

"Does it…hurt?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why do you think we were targeted?"

"I don't know, Hinata. But whoever this Orochimaru is, he wants something from us. I wonder what this strange mark does. Will it sap our chakra? Distract us from doing things because of the pain? I can only guess right now."

Hinata got up and placed a hand on the throbbing mark, hers like Sasuke's, but as she looked at Itachi's, she noticed it was different. It was three short lines that drew out from the center, almost like a pinwheel. What was that symbol? Was Itachi different somehow? **A/N: Remember Kimimaro's curse mark? It's that one!**

She saw her clothes at the foot of the bed and moved to change. Itachi turned red and turned away, scrambling for his clothes. Once he was changed, he turned to see that his sister was dressed as well. They nodded to each other and went to their training ground to see how the curse marks reacted to using moves.

* * *

Itachi and Hinata are going to test out their curse marks...BAD IDEA!

What will happen to them? Will they die from the strain?

Only further chapters will reveal that!

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

It seems that Hinata and Itachi are heading towards immanent doom...who will save them?

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke entered the hospital room to find it empty. His eyes widened. It couldn't be that those two were running amuck with their curse marks unsealed! If they were, they could both die!

He ran through the hallways, heading for where he felt Itachi's chakra, which was wildly out of control. Leaping from tree to tree, he found them sparring, the curse marks spreading across their bodies like wildfire. Dark chakra surrounded their bodies as they used move after move with each other.

"STOP!" he shouted, grabbing one arm each, eyes blazing.

Itachi gasped as the curse mark retreated, trembling as he was dropped. He stared as Hinata kept at it, but her eyes were wide in surprise at how firm Sasuke's grip was.

"What you're doing isn't just irresponsible, it could've cost your lives! Don't you know what power you're using?! _His_ power! The one who gave you those marks!"

Hinata quivered hard and finally, the curse mark retreated. When it was back in place, Sasuke turned partway from the both of them and pulled his collar down, exposing his mark with the seal around it. "Orochimaru placed this on me so I would be tempted to use his power and come to him. I resisted and my old mentor, Hatake Kakashi, sealed it away, but it only stays this way as long as I will it to. If I was like you just now, reckless with my chakra, it would spread past the seal. But do you know how much pain you would inflict if you decided to use the curse mark's power? So much more than the power you would gain. So we'll have to seal them away and don't do anything stupid that you'll regret!"

Tears came to Itachi's eyes as he rose to his feet. "Otou-san…I'm sorry!"

Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry too, Sasuke, we didn't understand what they did!"

Sasuke nodded, patting both their heads. "I wish I'd had someone to tell me this when I was your age. Now, come with me. We'll go see Kakashi and he'll help seal your curse marks."

Itachi grinned, taking his father's hand like when he was a child. "Kakashi-san must be really cool if he taught you all those moves!"

Sasuke shook his head. "He only taught me one. Chidori, or as it's more commonly called, Lightning Edge."

Itachi held his hand out, imagining the Chidori in his hand. "What is it used for?"

"Assassinations, usually."

"A…assassinations? Is that why Kakashi-san taught it to you?"

"No. It was to defeat an opponent in my first Chunin Exam. You shouldn't use it unless you're aiming to kill someone."

Hinata thought about this as it was said. An ultimate technique only to be used on enemies…and only to kill… She didn't know anything like that. Could possibly her father show her a move like that? She'd heard he'd learned a technique one of the Legendary Sannin knew and the Fourth Hokage had invented. Maybe he would teach her this move, even though she was of the Hyuga clan.

She was still thinking about it when she bumped into Sasuke's back. She looked up to see a man with a head of spiky white hair, a mask over the lower half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye. He raised a hand and greeted, "Hey."

Sasuke nodded and greeted, "Hey, Kakashi."

Both Itachi and Hinata stared in disbelief. This was the man who taught Sasuke Chidori? He didn't even seem serious at all! In fact, he looked rather easygoing.

"Kakashi, I need your expertise right away. Both of these genin have been given the same cursed mark as mine," Sasuke explained, very serious. "Both lost control of it and it nearly consumed them. If they aren't sealed away immediately—"

Kakashi seemed to not notice Sasuke as he bent down to look at Itachi. "You look so much like Sasuke, Itachi-kun. He's told me so much about you, but you have some of your mother's softer features. You're very talented as well, am I right?"

Itachi nodded, the light manner as to how he was addressed leaving him speechless.

"And this must be Naruto's firstborn, Fuu-chan," the elder jonin addressed Hinata. "This hair is silky like your mother's yet Naruto's color. I heard from him that you're talented as well."

Hinata wasn't as speechless as her brother. "My name's not Fuu, it's Hinata," she growled, crossing her arms and glaring. "Don't confuse me with that pink-haired, giggly girl, Kakashi-_san_."

As if her anger was a trigger, she felt a burning go through her neck, before a light came from the mark, it spreading across her skin. She cried out, holding it tightly with a hand. Falling to her knees, Kakashi nodded from the observation. "I see who needs it first, Sasuke. Hinata-chan, come with me."

He took her to a back room and set up the circle and symbols in blood. He did a set of signs and then pressed on the mark. "Evil Suppressor!"

As the symbols were sucked into the seal, she felt the burning, then a weakness as she heard her screams as if from far away. She passed out before she could think anything else.

Kakashi carried her out, nodding to Sasuke. "I'll be back for Itachi, but I need to get her to the hospital, she's rather weak, barely breathing. She has about the same amount of strength you had after the sealing, Sasuke."

"She probably pushed herself over her limits and used more chakra in her body than she originally had," Sasuke replied, seeing how pale she was. "Naruto won't be happy with seeing her like this."

Kakashi rushed the girl to the hospital, where she was put on oxygen. He'd known Hinata's origins just from seeing her, the Hyuga eyes, yet Naruto's obvious hair color and attitude. Though how it happened, he wasn't going to put his nose into it unless it became necessary, then he would ask Naruto or the Hyuga mother, who he suspected to be Mitsuki, the head of the clan. But one couldn't be absolutely sure unless the truth was let out.

He turned to leave, ANBU members outside, ready to come in, when she whispered, "Itachi…brother…"

Without pausing further, he walked out, planning to be bringing Itachi over just as quickly, though he'd never thought that he would've had to perform the sealing on such a young girl. She was only fourteen, even though she was talented for a genin. She'd been an absolute dunce, like her father, in the academy, but then something happened and her skills started to show faster than most her age, save Neji, who he suspected to be her mentor before Shikamaru had taken over. She was spunky, had almost unbreakable determination, and was a valuable ninja to Konohagure. If she was taken by Orochimaru as he wanted, the secret of the Byakugan would be his to use as he wanted. It might be one of the strongest Kekkei Genkai in the whole village, perhaps even more than the Sharingan.

Hinata Hyuga, daughter of the Sixth Hokage and head of the Hyuga clan…she had prestige, that was for sure, once her parents came out with the truth. There had been worse scenarios than the Hokage having a love child. But, as he'd resolved to do, he would keep out of it unless it was necessary. But he was curious as to how it would turn out.

* * *

Kakashi's curious, but from what I've seen of him, he's not one to be nosy unless it's important, and he seems to find things out through observation, mostly. Do any of you out there think he'll find out what's happening before the end of the story?

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we go to Naruto, who has been soundly ignored for most of the story! Sorry to all the Naruto fans out there!

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in his office, growling at the news that Hinata had been marked by Orochimaru. He'd almost lost Sasuke to the same thing, had it not been for Mitsuki… He owed her so much, since she'd also killed Itachi, and thus Sasuke's reason for Orochimaru's power. But who was there for Hinata? Sure, her mother, but he rarely ever saw her and she probably missed him. He clenched a fist and decided to ask Mitsuki for permission to train Hinata. He had to teach her a move so she could protect herself better than she already did.

He raised a hand and the Rasengan appeared, making him grin. With this move, she would be about as strong as Itachi was at the moment. This was a move he'd used so much to fell his enemies. Jiraiya might be a better teacher at this move, since he'd never told Naruto the method on how to use it besides to pop a water balloon, destroy a rubber ball while concentrating on a swirl in the middle of his hand, and not pop a normal balloon, to make sure he would develop it his own way. But he wanted time with his firstborn daughter.

He hated to see his daughter so weak like this. At least Hinata was strong enough to show everyone she wasn't just a dropout. Once she learned more, she would be able to go through the Chunin Exam no problem. But for her to summon a toad…only Jiraiya had the scroll he'd signed. So he might have to get in contact with Jiraiya again.

Nodding to himself, he went to the hospital room where Hinata was recovering in. The squad of ANBU bowed to him. "Hokage-sama. She's woken up periodically throughout the day. No other changes in her condition, sir."

Naruto nodded and requested, "I wish to see her."

"Yes sir."

He walked through them and into the room, where he saw Hinata lying on the bed, still connected to oxygen, but her eyes opened at the sound of his footsteps. Something he didn't expect happened. Her arm, tethered to an IV, moved towards him, hand reaching out.

"Otou-san…" she breathed, eyes cloudy. "I haven't…seen you…in a…while…"

He took her hand, seeing how impotent her grip was, just like her voice. He placed a finger to the oxygen mask. "You shouldn't talk, Hinata-chan. You're not strong enough to breathe on your own yet. I've come to tell you something."

Her eyes brightened a little in anticipation as she waited for him to continue.

"I've decided to teach you a technique once you're better. It's called the Rasengan. It's very powerful, and should make you more powerful as well. But you shouldn't use it often once you learn it, or everyone will know you have it."

He squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled at him, before her eyes dropped closed.

"Get well soon, Hinata-chan. I can't wait to get to know you."

* * *

Yay! Father-daughter interaction! Especially since those two are so much alike!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Keeping up with this is kinda hard, since I'm really busy! Here's the next installment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata recovered soon after, and as she was about to go off to see how Haruto was doing, Naruto entered the room. He saw his daughter up and smiled. "Hey, it's good to see you're doing better, Hinata-chan."

She looked up and grinned. "Good as new, Hokage-sama! Were we going to train now?"

He nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how long it'll take, it took me nearly two months to master it."

"Two…months?" she squeaked.

He laughed. "It took the Fourth Hokage three years! So I think you won't take you that long, since you're half Hyuga! Neji taught you and you should be really good at controlling your chakra! Right?"

"Yes, I am." Her hand was brought up to touch the cursed seal. "But…what if I use too much chakra and the mark starts spreading?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "You'll be just fine if you believe in yourself, Hinata-chan. You've got guts and determination, just like me!"

"Thanks!"

They went off training, and Naruto watched her as she struggled through the three steps of mastering the Rasengan. But, just as three months passed, she was able to do it as effortlessly as Naruto. She'd worked herself to exhaustion, and the cursed seal hadn't sprung up once.

But once they got back, Itachi had been training as well, and the two were prepared for the Chunin Exam. Haruto had trained hard too, and Shikamaru deemed him ready.

* * *

The first exam went by in a breeze, the trio passing. But the second, the Forest of Death, seemed to be the hardest of the three. Itachi led them through the monstrous trees, using Hinata's Byakugan to scout for any opposing teams. She held up a hand and whispered, "We'll wait here for them to pass."

They hid in some bushes after setting up some traps. Luckily, it was a less-experienced team that tripped them. The three Genin yelled as they were snagged in a net. Itachi came out with his comrades and smirked. "Ha! Looks like we have our first targets!"

The set of Genin surrendered their scroll and Itachi nodded to his team. "Haruto, Hinata, stay close as we get closer to the tower. We may just trigger some traps."

Hinata nodded in unison with her younger teammate. They passed through most of the forest effortlessly, before stopping for the night to rest. Haruto helped them catch some fish, and they cooked it over a fire. Hinata smiled and turned to Itachi, who was keeping a lookout.

"Just think: Tomorrow, we'll be in the tower to complete the second exam! I'm so excited!"

Itachi patted her shoulder. "Me too, Hinata. What about you, Haruto?"

Haruto looked around the forest and shivered. "This place gives me the creeps. I'll be happy when this is over."

Itachi nodded. "I do have an uneasy feeling about the forest around us, but then again, it is the Forest of Death."

Hinata looked around with her Byakugan, seeing nothing threatening close by. Sighing, she laid down, only to sit up again, her eyes wide as she noticed they were surrounded by four people.

"Grab the Hyuga girl and Uchiha boy. The third one can be ignored. He's too weak to be even annoying."

Before Hinata could even scream, she was restricted by what seemed like six arms of steel, her breath catching in her throat. Itachi started to attack, but the ninja holding Hinata shook his head. "Not so fast, Uchiha. If you don't want your little friend to be crushed to death, I would suggest you do everything we say, got it?"

Hinata tried to shake her head, knowing that she was being used against her brother. She'd rather die than let his body taken by Orochimaru! "It…achi…do…n't…" she barely managed to get out, her lungs were being compressed so hard.

The magenta-haired woman slapped her across the face. "Shut up, bitch!"

Itachi knew he had no other choice, even if he tried to kill the one who was squeezing Hinata, the other three would be all over him. He sighed and was seized around the middle by the heavyset man, eyes dull with resignation. If they were going to hurt Hinata, he would do anything to spare her pain.

* * *

So they know Itachi's weakness! What will happen to them? Find out in later chapters!

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Whoa...ultra shortie! Never fear, the next chapter will be out with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

When they'd been taken, Haruto picked up the two scrolls and headed straight for the tower, entering before dawn came. He opened both the scrolls and was surprised to find his old teacher standing there. The man looked pleased for a moment, before his expression became confused. "Haruto-kun? Where's Itachi-kun and Hinata-chan?"

"Sensei! They've been kidnapped! We need to alert the Hokage right away!"

The chunin gasped and nodded to his former student. "The exam might be canceled because of this. Come, Haruto-kun."

* * *

This one was almost too short to really reveal much, wasn't it? The next chapter will show more, promise!

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay...I lied! This one might be the shortest of all my chapters I've ever posted!

Enjoy!

* * *

Both Hinata and Itachi were forced to take tiny black pills and sealed into wood barrels. They were carried, Hinata unconscious and Itachi struggling against the darkness he was being oppressed into.

"We have to get them to Orochimaru-sama immediately, before any trash decide to try and follow us."

* * *

Two paragraphs... THIS SUCKS! Okay, okay, I'll calm down now... This part was important too, I just should've made these three chapters into one!

Show some pity...

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This one is a little longer than the last two, so please accept this as an apology gift!

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto heard of this and sent a jonin team to rescue his daughter and Itachi, but they didn't come back alive. He was about to go out himself when both of the genin returned, without a scratch on them. The exam hadn't been canceled, since it had only been a couple weeks that the pair had been missing. But he made sure that they were always watched, knowing that something was fishy about this.

Hinata and Itachi were both quieter, even when they trained. Itachi looked stressed, while Hinata had a dazed look about her all the time. They were on the opposite sides of the grid containing the matches of the tournament that was being held for the third exam. If they prevailed through their matches, they would be fighting each other in the final one.

As predicted, they crushed their opponents with great speed and judgment. Naruto was so impressed, as were the jonin examiners, that it was certain that they would become Chunin easily. Haruto himself had lost to a Sand ninja with a poor show of skill.

When they faced each other in the final match, they both raised their hands and gave up at the exact same time. They gazed at each other, the look in Itachi's eyes was sad. It was as if he knew something that no one else knew. After the concluding match, most feudal lords thought Konohagure's might was shown well in both Hinata and Itachi, and considered to call upon them for anything they needed.

Once they were awarded the rank of Chunin, Hinata seemed to wake a little. She looked at Itachi, who was walking at her side. "Ita…chi…don…t…"

He shook his head and placed a hand on her head. "Hinata, we're on our way to becoming great ninja for Konohagure. That's all we need right now."

Shikamaru gazed at the two of them, having had heard Hinata's plea. He closed his eyes and thought about what he should do. It was obvious that Itachi was being pressured into something and Hinata was the one suffering for it. He would need Neji to help him see what was wrong. The two newest chunin needed to be free, that was for sure. He, and all the rest of the jonin and ANBU members, had been told that they were prime targets of Orochimaru and could possibly be duped into joining him. This is what he was thinking happened, and some kind of technique was being used on Hinata to force Itachi's hand.

So, without anyone else noticing, he spoke with the Hyuga man.

"Hinata and Itachi are in danger? I'll have to do as you ask. Hinata was my pupil, and if she dies because of Itachi's stubbornness, I'll kill him myself."

Shikamaru nodded. "We'll have to be quiet about it, so whoever's watching them, whether from Konoha or Sound, doesn't notice us."

Both disappeared, moving swiftly so that they would have enough time to check Hinata over without any disturbances. Neji entered the room where Itachi and Hinata were sleeping, his Byakugan finding a web of chakra wrapped around her torso, squeezing just hard enough so that she wouldn't be able to speak, let alone breathe well. He unclasped her Chunin jacket, seeing the chakra web was an actual web wrapped around her. He raised a hand and slashed with his chakra, breaking it effortlessly. He lifted her, nodding to Shikamaru to take care of Itachi. Because the boy slept like a log, the lazy jonin used his Shadow Imitation technique to make his former student get up and walk with him, before running, the pair bringing the children to a hiding place that wasn't easily found.

Shikamaru sighed and murmured, "Now we'll have to wait until they wake to see what happened to them."

Neji nodded in agreement.

* * *

We're reaching the final chapters of this fic! **sob** Never fear, it will end the way it should!

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

After so long I have come back, for those who were waiting!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was discovered that the newly-minted chunin were missing again, Naruto, Sasuke and Mitsuki went nuts. They were frantic as Naruto sent out search parties to find them.

"My babies…being captured…" Mitsuki sobbed, her eyes red from crying.

Sasuke was helping Naruto try to figure out where the pair could've gone, but there were no clues, they were just gone. There hadn't been a witness like last time.

During all the mayhem, Shikamaru entered the room with a book of documents that he'd prepared for Naruto. He looked as bored as ever, but underneath, he was still curious as to what was going to happen once Itachi realized that Hinata wasn't being threatened anymore.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted to gain Naruto's attention. "Here are some documents about the results of the Chunin Exam that I forgot to give you."

Naruto growled and yelled, "How can you be so calm when two of your former students are missing?! You should lead a team of jonin to search for them! Now isn't the time for this!"

Shikamaru placed the thin book on Naruto's desk. "Please look them over within the day, they're quite important."

Naruto almost flipped him off as he left, just as calm as ever. He muttered as he opened the book and found a note resting on top of the front page.

_Act as if you're not reading this. Do not alert others, until I come to you again. Neji and I figured something was wrong with Hinata and Itachi and are dealing with the situation. I can't tell you where we are right now, but don't go into a frenzy trying to find us._

_Shikamaru_

He hid the note and slammed the book closed. "I'll go out myself if they're not found in a week!" he shouted, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

* * *

Now that I think about it, Mitsuki really hasn't had much to say in these last chapters, because she isn't that big of a character anymore in these stories. Oh well, what can you do?

Please review, please!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Another short-ish chapter, but these abound in my stories, that's how it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened suddenly and he found himself in a place he'd never been before. He sat up quickly, only to find a hand on his chest.

"You shouldn't move until Shikamaru comes back."

His eyes found Neji's and he knew this could be his only chance to spill the beans. He didn't consider it betrayal because he was being made to do everything. He yanked his Konoha forehead protector and revealed one from Sound.

"Neji! I'm under Orochimaru's control! He had his servants capture Hinata and I during the Chunin Exam! You have to help her! She's being squeezed with—"

"It's already been dealt with. She should be awake shortly," Neji cut in, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

Itachi cried out in relief and grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her. "Hinata! Wake up! You're free now!"

He ripped the Sound forehead protector off both their heads, just as the girl woke, taking a deep breath for what seemed like the first time since the start of the third exam. Her eyes widened as she noticed this, and she grabbed Itachi, tears running down her face. "Itachi, please don't do all this for me! I've been trying to tell you all this time!" Her eyes brightened when she saw Neji. "Neji! What are you doing here?"

He smiled and accepted her hug. "I got rid of that webbing around your torso, so you're free."

Both Chunin suddenly clutched their cursed seal, wincing. Hinata shook in fear. "Orochimaru isn't happy we're away from his sight. If his servants find us, we'll be taken again."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Whoever had put that technique on you is very skilled in chakra usage. I'll fight him to protect you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "I might be skilled, but I lack some insight that you're known for, Neji. Even if I have a new move, I haven't been able to use it." She looked at her hands, clenching them into fists. "I'm the weak link, I can't control the seal placed around the mark. So I can't use some of my greater techniques without triggering it."

Itachi sighed and patted her shoulder. "So far, it hasn't come out. You have strong luck, so it will never consume you. Your will is as strong as iron."

"But because of me, you've had to suffer such a fate that won't end up well! He's going to take your body when you're older! I can't stand to know that's your future…"

His eyes hardened. "I won't let that happen, Hinata. I'll even kill myself if it comes to that."

They both held each other tightly, Hinata sobbing still.

* * *

Moving right along, we'll get to the next chapter, which is going to be a good one, I'm sure!

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wow...uber short one...but I guess its important like the rest of them!

Enjoy!

* * *

Once Shikamaru heard this, he knew that Orochimaru would have to be stopped, or at least his flunkies. There were four of them by the pair's description, and they were all very strong. He thought up a plan to draw them out so they could be eliminated. It would be very risky, but worth it. He just hoped it went in Konohagure's favor.

He went to see Naruto at night, making sure no one saw him. He told the Hokage all he knew, and his plan. Naruto grinned and clenched a fist. "That's better. We'll finally win against him. I give you permission to gather who you need for this mission."

Shikamaru nodded and knew that he had till dawn. He chose Choji, Neji and Kiba to help him. They knew it would be a death match, but they had no other choice.

* * *

Short, but informative.

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I was absent for longer than usual? For this shortie? Okay, I'll post more just for you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

As the fighting was going on, Hinata turned to her brother. "It's time, Itachi."

He nodded and activated his Chidori, running at her. He thrust his hand at her, just as her left hand came up, glowing with chakra. They both struck, breaking the other's most vital organ.

The heart.

Hinata gasped in a breath, feeling that it would be her last one as she gazed into Itachi's dulling eyes.

"Itachi… Thank…you…"

"The…same…to you…"

They both fell to the ground, blood pooling around them.

* * *

Waaaaah! So sad! I killed my two main characters! **sniffs** I guess I'll have to live with it.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I should've just put these two chapters I just posted together...but no matter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Just moments later, Naruto came to the spot, Sasuke at his side. The duo saw the pair of bodies, recognizing them.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried.

Almost in unison, they checked for a heartbeat or breathing. Naruto swore, while Sasuke lifted his son's torso in his arms.

"Itachi…why?" he whispered. "The battle would've been won and we both would've been free. My son…why?"

Naruto hastily wiped his eyes before his rival could see the tears. He lifted his daughter's body up, swearing again. "I'll never forgive you for this, for as long as I live."

Sasuke followed the Hokage's lead, lifting his nephew/son, cradling his head against his shoulder. He didn't want to show Mitsuki, but she would be angry with him if he didn't.

* * *

I hate sad scenes, but if I didn't have them in here, what would be the point of killing off the characters?

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A funeral scene...I hate these even more! But here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

"We've lost two very bright chunin today," Naruto murmured. "By the names Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi. In doing so they thwarted perhaps the plans to destroy our village. We're all saddened by their passing, but my sympathies go out especially to the Hyuga clan, from which they were born into. With this sad news I bring out a truth that I myself have hid for fourteen years."

The entire village was silent, waiting for the big reveal. Mitsuki herself was shocked still, knowing that it was now or never, since after this, Hinata would be slowly forgotten.

"Hinata was my daughter, which is why most of you probably recognized most of her behaviors. She was mischievous, yet had a heart of gold, just like her mother, Hyuga Mitsuki."

Sakura stared at her husband and knew it was true, although she never realized it until now. She knew that he'd taken a liking to the Hyuga woman when she was young, but never would've dreamed that it resulted in a child. If that was so, then why did she marry Sasuke?

Perhaps someday she would ask, if she had the guts.

* * *

The second-to-last chapter! The story will end with this update!

I guess all good things must come to an end...

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto!

**shudders** Nothing is creepier than Sasuke laughing maniacally...NOTHING.

Anyways, I give you a short ending, and yes, it's less than a hundred words, just as a parting gift!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki gazed at her seven-year-old daughter, Kirei. The little girl hadn't shown any signs of the Kekkei Genkai, nor did she want to become a ninja. So the Uchiha line rested with her, unless she had a little brother or sister.

"So now that most of my secrets are out, I won't make any more, save one…"

The locket glinted at her neck. Of course, it would pass on to a Hyuga daughter only.

* * *

There you go! Did you like this story? Hate it?

Please, please, PLEASE review!


End file.
